Ash Ketchum and the Aura Princess
by ZainabAlam
Summary: Ash Ketchum's life will never be the same again as he meets Zainab the Aura Princess. Travel with him theough kidnappings, torture and love. I do not own pokemon as well... but I am a huge fan! I really need reviews as well :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Breathing heavily, she crouched down behind some bushes and waited until the thundering footsteps had died down. Then she sprinted up the opposite direction to the Pokemon Centre that she had passed earlier. Grabbing her key from a surprised Nurse Joy, she sprinted up the stairs and located her room. Ensuring that it was locked, she then collapsed onto her bed.

Zainab Alam was a Pokemon trainer who had spent the last few days in such an ordeal that she did not want to relive ever. She was wet and tired and the comforting sight of her room was a sight she had longed to see. 'You can come out now Pikachu', she called out and from under her hat came out a small electric mouse. She had wet yellow fur and her cheeks were sparking with electricity.

'It's ok, we escaped them', Zainab soothed her friend. Lifting her furry friend off her head, she started to stroke her and within minutes, Pikachu had curled up and was fast asleep peacefully.

Laying down Pikachu on her bed, she took her shoes off and this revealed a secret compartment in the base of her shoe. Opening it up there lay a dozen Poke balls and she scooped them up and put her shoe back on. Her trusty friends, safe and well. 'Thank goodness they didn't find any of my pokemon', Zainab added under her breath. With a sigh of relief she let them out.

A Skitty, Eevee, Latias, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Suicune, Mew, Vulpix and Gyarados stood proudly in front of her. At the sight of their friend safe and well, they all rushed towards her and soon they were all embracing the trainer who had stood by them through thick and thin (apart from Gyarados).

'Everyone you can all sleep outside of your poke balls tonight to celebrate out freedom. But whatever you do, do not go near the window. In fact', as Zainab crossed the room to close the curtains tightly, 'try not to make any sound. Your poke balls will be out and so if you need to or want to go back into them then you can just tap your head gently against it and then you will be able to get out again. Gyarados, you can sleep in the bath.' And with that Zainab went to fill up the bath.

The pokemon had all settled down by the time Zainab came out of the bathroom. 'Goodnight everyone. Tomorrow we can start our lives again, normally and properly.' And with that she collapsed on the bed and fell fast asleep.

Little did Zainab know, her life would never be the same again!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as the sun rose, Zainab was up and raring to start her new and exciting adventure as a proper Pokemon trainer.

To celebrate this occasion, she was wearing blue skinny jeans with knee length leather boots. This was matched with a light flowing top of a pale blue colour and a black leather jacket on top. Her black hair was tied into a long ponytail which was up to her waist and she wore a cap on her head.

She returned everyone to their poke balls and headed downstairs. Giving her poke balls to Nurse Joy, she sat down in the waiting room. Suddenly she heard a cry. She looked around and saw a Pikachu being chased by an Arbok. Pikachu spotted her and raced up to her. Feeling very protective, as Zainab also had a Pikachu, she stepped in between the pokemon.

'Who are you?' asked a woman behind the Arbok. She had long red hair, and a sinister uniform on with a big R on her top.

'I could ask you the same, troubling a poor Pikachu.'

'You stuck up little twerp! Give the Pikachu to us now.'

'No chance!'

'Fine then... James, bring the twerps forward and Pikachu can make up its mind what to do.'

Zainab watched curiously as 2 boys and a girl were bought forward. The younger boy has messy black hair, and was dressed in blue pants and a jacket with a cap on his head. The older boy has brown pants and a brown jacket. The girl was a redhead with shorts and a top on. All of them were bound and there was another boy with blue hair and the same uniform on as the woman holding a taser in his hand.

Pikachu looked mortified. 'Pikapi!' it cried. Suddenly there was a ping and my Pokemon were being bought forward. I reached out and grabbed them. Pikachu hopped onto my shoulder.

'Pikachu, look after the other Pikachu!' Although Zainab's Pikachu was smaller it stood in front of the other Pikachu protectively.

'Look another Pikachu. Now we can grab both!' The woman cried out to her partner James.

'Oh no, you don't! Latias, let's go!' As Zainab threw the poke ball, everyone gasped as Latias appeared.

'We should get out of here Jessie. That Latias looks like it will kill us.' James motioned to Jessie and they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'Cowards' Zainab thought. She ran over to untie the three kids. They thanked her.

'Thanks so much', the younger boy said. 'My name is Ash, and this is Misty and Brock.'

'Hi my name is Zainab.'

The other Pikachu ran over and leaped into Ash's arms. Zainab's Pikachu leapt onto her shoulder and Latias hovered by her side.

Suddenly Brock's face was near Zainab's and he started to flirt with her. But Latias just nudged him back and stood protectively in front of Zainab.

'There she is! Get her!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'There she is! Get her!'

Zainab, Ash, Misty, Brock and the pokemon turned around and there at the entrance to the pokemon centre were a dozen Team Phantom goons. Zainab and her pokemon stiffened whilst the rest of the gang looked confused.

'Hey, what do you want?' shouted Ash roughly.

'Careful brat or I shall attack you instead.' The Team Phantom goon at the front shouted. 'We just want that girl,' pointing to Zainab.

Ash and his friends looked to who he was pointing at and it was Zainab and her pokemon. Pikachu hid under Zainab's hat, scared. They were bewildered.

'What would they want with Zainab?' thought Ash, but before he could ask, Zainab's poke ball opened to reveal a Mew and a Suicune. They were growling at the goons, desperate to save their friend.

'If it's a battle you want then we'll give you one,' shouted the leader and out of a poke ball came out Venasaur and Slugma.

'Then get ready,' shouted Ash and friends but Zainab stood in front of them shaking her head.

'I got this Ash,' Zainab said. 'Suicune, Mew, are you ready?' They answered happily.

'Suicune use bubble beam on Slugma and Mew, use psychic on Venasaur.' Zainab commanded. Slugma was immediately knocked out and Venasaur was thrown against the wall and knocked out too.

'Alright, way to go guys!' Zainab ran to congratulate her pokemon.

Team Phantom were not content though. 'Let's get her guys!' They all rushed towards Zainab.

Before Ash could stop them, Zainab was suddenly glowing blue. Everyone stopped to watch Zainab rise magnificently into the air and use aura sphere against the Team Phantom. They were blasted off into the middle of nowhere.

Zainab then fell unconsciously to the floor and lay there as still as death. Suicune and Mew rushed up to her and Pikachu can out from under the hat.

Ash and friends ran towards her and Nurse Joy went into the Operating theatre with her.

It was a tense wait with both pokemon and trainers waiting impatiently. Finally Nurse Joy emerged from the theatre.

'All is fine. She just used up too much of her aura. After resting she will be completely fine.

Ash and friends looked confused but the pokemon were jumping up and down with joy.

Finally Ash spoke the words that were on everyone's mind... 'Aura?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_10 minutes later..._

Zainab woke up groggily. She felt warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes suddenly, recalling all the events that had happened. She sat up and found she was attached to a IV drip. Looking around she found she was in a hospital.

A yellow blur whizzed past her and winded her completely. Eyes watering, she looked down to discover that Pikachu was holding her around the midriff, happily. She looked around and found that Suicune and Mew were fast asleep in the armchair, Mew on top of Suicune. Looking down at Pikachu, Zainab said, 'I'm happy to see you too Pikachu!'

The door burst open and Zainab was shocked. Her shock was quickly vaporised into the air when all her pokemon piled on top of her, happy to know their trainer and friend would be fine. Zainab knew Mew must have done all this. Suicune and Mew also woke up and were gathering around her too.

Finally, once she returned them all except her Latias, who was very protective of Zainab, Ash and the other walked in.

'How are you feeling?' asked Ash.

'Fine, thanks for helping me.'

No problem,' replied Misty. 'Ash is always getting us into trouble so we are fine.'

'Yeah, and we have kinda gotten used to it now!' laughed Brock.

Zainab smiled weakly.

'Hey, is that a Latias?' exclaimed Ash who had taken the presence of the legendary pokemon with surprise. Latias glared at him before snuggling up to Zainab.

'Yes,' laughed Zainab at his surprise. 'Latias has been with me when she hatched from an egg!'

Everyone looked at Zainab in awe.

'Well, I really want to tell you this from when Team Phantom appeared, but can we battle?'' burst out Ash.

Zainab laughed. 'Of course!'

_A few minutes later..._

'This will be a one-on-one pokemon battle between Ash and Zainab. Begin.' Brock called, as the referee.

'Latias, let's go!'

'Squirtle, I choose you.'

'Latias, use Dragon Breath.' The speed of Latias was so fast that Squirtle could not dodge it.

'Squirtle, use Hydro-pump'.

'Latias, use Mist ball.'

The force of the collision was such that the field was filled with smoke. Both pokemon were still standing.

'Latias, use psychic.'

Squirtle was picked up and thrown across the field. It had been knocked out.

''Latias and Zainab are the winner.'

Zainab cheered and Latias flew to her in delight. They hugged. Ash walked up to Zainab and said, 'You were great Zainab!'

They shook hands.

A few minutes later, when all the pokemon were healed and returned to their poke ball (except for their Pikachu; Zainab's under her hat but peeping out and Ash's on his shoulder) they set off for the next town, where Zainab would be departing from them on the ferry.

'Wait up!'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Wait up!'

Zainab, Ash, Misty and Brock turned around to find out who it was. Pikachu flinched and went to hide inside Zainab's hat. Fearing the worst, Zainab stiffened and Latias popped out of the poke ball after sensing her trainer's fear.

'Who's there?' Ash shouted.

Emerging from the bushes was no other than... Gary Oak!

'Gary,' Ash, Misty and Brock said in surprise.

'Who's Gary?' Zainab asked rather confused. But Gary has seen Latias and was in awe. He approached Latias who was shielded protectively by Zainab. She didn't like anyone casting their eyes on her pokemon.

'What do you want?' Zainab asked boldly.

Gary held up his hands, surrendering. 'Woah, I meant no harm. After all who would trouble a babe like you?'

At these words, Ash felt a strange feeling that led to anger. Confused, he shook it off.

'Excuse me, but are you flirting with me? Because no one would ever have a crush on a jerk like you!' Zainab bristled up and started to show signs of using her aura.

Brock noticed this. 'Ash, stop Zainab from becoming more angry. If she uses her aura, Team Phantom will know we are here and it could prove dangerous for us all!'

Ash nodded. Intervening, he pulled Zainab away from Gary, along with her Suicune which had just come out of the poke ball to stop her trainer from getting too angry. Latias faced Gary angrily and was ready to fight.

Misty stayed to calm down Zainab, whilst Ash spoke to Gary.

'Ash, I only wanted to know why she has a Latias. She could be a pokemon thief. They are rare legendary pokemon you know.'

As Suicune joined Latias in protecting Zainab, Gary was even more awed. He was convinced she had to be a pokemon thief and he was just starting to doubt whether she was when Mew comes out of her poke ball to calm and soothe Zainab.

'Ash, I am calling the police now. There is no way she would have been able to catch Latias, Suicune and Mew.'

As he opened his poke gear, there was a scream and Zainab rushed to him and pinned him to the wall.

She was shaking so bad the aura was flickering and as soon as she was about to use Aura Sphere, Mew used psychic to put Zainab to sleep.

Ash, and the gang, plus Gary, camped up for the night and Ash filled in Gary with the details. He looked at Zainab who had begun to wake up and approached her cautiously.

'I'm sorry Zainab for being judgemental.'

Zainab glared at him. After supper, everyone was about to get to sleep when Zainab cleared her throat.

'I need to tell you all about the truth. If you would kindly listen, I will fill you in on every single thing but I only need your patience for a bit.'

Everyone settled down, Zainab surrounded and protected by Latias, Suicune, Mew perched on her shoulder and Pikachu sound asleep on her lap.

'Well, to begin...'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Well, to begin...'

'I live in a region called New Kanto with my mother and father. In that region we are all allowed to carry up to 10 pokemon with us, which is why I have a lot of pokemon with me.

Pikachu was my very first pokemon. We bonded well. Shortly after I found out that I could make friends with pokemon easily because I have an enormous amount of Aura in my body which is physically impossible for a human.

That is how I got a Latias egg. The parents could sense my pure heart and entrusted me with the egg. When Latias hatched I was able to communicate telepathically with it. Similarly with Mew and Suicune, they could sense my pure heart and wanted to be my pokemon friends.

Team Phantom then devised a plan to conquer the whole region of New Kanto. But for that I was needed for the enormous amount of aura in my body. With the aura they could control all legendary pokemon and destroy the whole world. I was smuggled here to Johto for my own wellbeing but sadly my mother has been captured by the Team Phantom. That is why I need to travel to become strong and save my mother.'

With this tears fell from Zainab's face and Latias comforted her.

'Anyway, as soon as Team Phantom knew that I was here, they have been trying to capture me and use my aura. If they do catch me and use my aura I will die.'

With this, Suicune growled as well as Latias.

Everyone was stunned. They didn't know what to say. Ash finally broke the silence. 'Well, you can travel with us around we will keep you safe.'

'Would that be okay? I don't want to burden any of you.' Zainab says hopefully.

''It's fine and I really want to help you save your region too.' Misty and Brock nodded in agreement. Gary nodded too.

'I'll come along too.'

Zainab was so happy she could dance a little jig! 'Thank you. Group hug anyone?'

With that they all hugged and spent the rest of the night toasting marshmallows and talking happily.

They didn't notice that they were being watched by someone.

_7 Hours earlier..._

At Team Phantom headquarters, Nemesis(the boss) was eagerly anticipating the good news of the capture of the Aura Princess. However the news was far from being happy...

'Boss, mission failed. The Aura Princess has escaped and her powers of aura are developing faster than we anticipated. Over and Out.'

Nemesis slammed his fist on the table.

'Agents to my office, NOW!' In scurried four agents.

'I need you four to tail the Aura Princess and her so called friends. Bring back and report any valuable information which will help us to get her once and for all!'

And they were gone. They weren't called Ninja goons for nothing!

Suddenly the professor of Team Phantom scurried into the office.

'Boss, I have a device which will weaken the aura in the Aura Princess. This can be operated from here in the base itself and target only the princess.'

'Excellent. When will it be finished?'

'Tomorrow afternoon'.

'Perfect!'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary woke up to find that Zainab was nowhere to be seen. Worried if Team Phantom had got her, they started looking for her immediately. As they neared the lake they saw a bunch of pokemon out by the bank. They ran up to them and recognised that they were Zainab's pokemon.

There was a Gyarados, Eevee, Skitty, Vulpix, Suicune, Cyndaquil, and Chikorita playing by the lake. Obviously they knew where Zainab was. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and asked the Eevee where Zainab was. Pikachu nodded and then began to run off motioning the gang to follow. Gary stayed behind to watch on the pokemon and Brock started to set up breakfast.

They found Zainab on a branch in a tree, looking as if she was crying. On seeing Ash and Misty, she wiped her tears, gave them a little wave and dropped down from the tree landing lightly on her feet. Mew and Pikachu were perched onto her shoulder and they immediately ran off to find their friends.

Zainab's eyes were puffy as if deceiving the trainer. Misty put her arm around her shoulder and they walked back to the campsite. Brock's food smelt wonderful. After giving the pokemon their food the trainers sat down for theirs.

'You sure have a great bunch of pokemon there Zainab,' marvelled Gary as he stared admirably at her Gyarados and the legendaries.

'Thanks Gary,' Zainab mumbled.

'What's wrong Zainab?' asked Ash concerned.

'I don't know why but today reminds me of the day we had to escape from our region as we could sense that something dark was overshadowing the region.'

Suddenly Zainab jumped out of her seat and her Pikachu looked up and scampered off towards her. 'I feel such a coward that I had to escape the region when all the fellow citizens are suffering!' She burst out angrily. Pikachu felt scared.

Picking up Pikachu and apologising, Zainab started to stroke the little electric mouse which was surprisingly comforting to her. Tears fell from her face.

'But why are you so guilty? Zainab you meant no harm and by staying there you would have put the whole world in danger.' Ash got up and patted her on the shoulder.

'I know!' And suddenly she started glowing blue as her aura was activated. Ash stepped back in alarm and Pikachu ran off back to the other pokemon.

'Zainab you have to stop otherwise you'll become unconscious again!' shouted Ash.

'I can't... I mean I'm not doing it by myself.' Zainab was scared and with that Mew and Suicune as well as Latias rushed over only to be blocked off by the blue aura as it formed a wall around Zainab.

Suddenly it stopped and then Zainab fainted. Mew healed Zainab and she woke up. But something was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Suddenly it stopped and then Zainab fainted. Mew healed Zainab and she woke up. But something was wrong.

There was a black glow surrounding Zainab as she woke up. Everyone backed away from her as her aura kept flickering on and off. Zainab opened her eyes and they were blood red instead of the soft brown they were usually. It looked like she was in a trance.

Ash made to go forward but Suicune stopped Ash and looked at Zainab. Latias and Mew approached Zainab cautiously and Mew tried to use her healing powers but it was no use. They were blown away by the power of the aura. Suddenly Ash had an idea.

'Bulbasaur, come on out. Use sleep powder on Zainab.' It succeeded and Zainab was knocked out. But the black aura was still surrounding her. Everyone kept an eye on her but they were bewildered all the same.

'Ash, why don't you call Professor Oak on your Poke gear, and tell him about the situation. He may have an idea.' suggested Brock.

'Good idea Brock,' agreed Misty and Ash nodded.

_Meanwhile in Team Phantom HQ..._

'Professor, what will happen to the Aura Princess now that you have switched on the device?' Nemesis asked.

'Well, Boss, the aura that she contains in her body will become bad aura and will put her under a trance. Anyone that tries to come near her will be blasted back by her aura, even her pokemon. This will make her more vulnerable so we can contain her easily.'

'Stop, we need to stop this machine at once Professor.'

'Why?'

'If her aura becomes bad we won't be able to control the legendary pokemon once we suck it out of her body.'

'You're right. It never occurred to me. I will turn it off at once.' And with that the professor turned the machine off.

'We have to be patient. Maybe we should ambush her now.' Thought Nemesis and making up his mind, he rang the agents.

'What news do you bring?'

'Agent 1 here, sir. We will have to wait a while as we do not have any plan yet.'

'Ok, just contact me as soon as your plan is put into action so we can set up the containment vessel.'

'Roger, sir. Over and out.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zainab woke up with a start. Everyone rushed around her. 'Pika pika,' shouted Zainab's Pikachu and she ran up to her trainer and thrust herself at her.

Everyone was relieved to see that she was back to normal.

'What happened?' asked Zainab.

'Um, you were possessed by black aura,' Ash said.

Zainab noticed Mew and Latias and the rest of her pokemon were sitting sadly by the lake. Zainab approached them and they looked up at her.

'Hi, guys,' she said to them.

Seeing Zainab was back to normal all her pokemon rushed over to her and bombarded her with hugs. Everyone laughed.

Finally, they had dinner and talked and laughed. Seeing Zainab laughing merrily, Ash became happy too although he didn't know why. Zainab felt the same way about Ash, but both trainers couldn't understand their feelings.

'Where are the Pikachu?' asked Gary.

Everyone set off to look for them. Misty found them behind a bush.

'Look guys,' she whispered to them and motioned to them. Everyone tiptoed over and what they saw made Ash nearly burst out laughing until Zainab bopped him over the head.

Zainab's Pikachu was blushing slightly and Ash's Pikachu had a rose in his mouth. He gave it to Zainab's Pikachu and they both snuggled up to each other and groomed each other. It was the sweetest thing Zainab had seen. Both Pikachu then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Everyone tiptoed away. Then Ash thought of something.

'Zainab, why is your Pikachu afraid all the time?'

Zainab looked at them sadly.

'Well, the night before we met each other in the pokemon centre, I and Pikachu were captured by some Team Plasma goons. They connected Pikachu to a machine and forced me to show them my aura. I refused so they hurt Pikachu over and over again. I still didn't say anything and they threw us back into our cell. Pikachu was hurt and she was really scared. She doesn't trust anyone these days, and it's my entire fault!' Zainab started to cry and Misty patted her on the back.

'That's terrible,' said Misty.

'At least Ash's Pikachu is helping her to overcoming her fears. I mean, look at them both. They must really love each other a lot.' Gary said and everyone agreed.

Everyone clambered into bed and fell asleep. However Ash was awake mulling things over inside of him. Zainab was too upset to sleep so she went for a little walk by the lake, releasing Mew so she would have some company.

'Mew, I don't know why but I feel so differently about Ash since we first met him in the Pokemon Centre. He's calm, funny and really rash. Those qualities are admirable, but these feelings are eating me up inside.'

Mew nodded and understood immediately. She spoke telepathically to Zainab.

'You're in love with him.'

Zainab blushed immediately.

'Of course not, don't be silly.'

Mew's doubts were confirmed. 'You are, you are!' She sang.

Zainab blushed and they continued to talk.

Meanwhile, Ash was having a similar talk with his Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur came up with the same conclusion as Mew.

Both trainers were lovesick.

However, little did they know that the Ninja goons were hearing everything being said, and they formed a plan.

'Boss, we have a plan,' Agent 1 relayed to Nemesis. 'Over and out'.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning all the pokemon held a meeting near the lake.

'We have to get Zainab and Ash together somehow,' said Mew to the others.

'But, how? We don't know if they have the same feelings for each other.' Said Gyarados.

Everyone murmured in agreement. However Bulbasaur stepped in.

'Well Ash loves Zainab. And Mew said that Zainab has a huge crush on Ash.'

'But the thing is, my friend Zainab won't confess her feelings,' Pikachu said.

'And my trainer Ash is a bit dense when it comes to feelings too,' said Ash's Pikachu.

'Well, then we will just have to try our hardest.' Suicune added.

'And I know just how,' added Eevee.

...

That morning, when everyone woke up, they were surprised to see all the pokemon gathered at the lake. As Zainab approached them, they all fell silent and Pikachu ran up to her.

Nuzzling close to Zainab, Pikachu felt contented. This was where she felt the safest and knew that if Zainab was with her, she was as safe as a pokemon could ever be. Especially when Pikachu woke up in the morning and discovered that she had spent the night with Ash's Pikachu was unnerving. Racing back to the camp site, she saw her trainer fast asleep and felt relieved. If anything happened to Zainab, Pikachu would die.

'You had a nice time last night, didn't you Pikachu?' asked Zainab. Pikachu blushed and fell asleep.

Zainab then wrapped her in her sleeping bag. Everyone noticed how Zainab caressed Pikachu carefully. Gary approached Zainab.

'It's fine Zainab. We are all here to protect Pikachu if needed.' Zainab smiled weakly and thanked everyone.

Zainab then turned off and set off to the bank. She then started to power herself up and soon she was glowing blue. Everyone rushed nearer in case anything happened and also to watch. Concentrating all her strength into her hands, Zainab started to form a ball of energy in her hands.

'Cool, Aura Sphere.' Ash said.

Everyone watched closely as Zainab aimed her ball at a tree and struck it hard. The tree blasted over. Everyone cheered.

'That was amazing,' they all exclaimed turning back to Zainab. But Zainab has fallen onto her knees from the exhaustion. Everyone rushed over, but were relieved to see she was fine.

'I'll just check on Pikachu.' Zainab turned to head back and was surprised at the sight before her and stood still. Everyone turned to see that Ash's Pikachu had placed itself protectively in front of his girlfriend and was sitting there alert. ''No way was anyone going to attack his girlfriend whilst he was there,' Pikachu thought as he sat down.

'See, no need to worry. Pikachu has her own bodyguard,' laughed Ash, along with everyone else. Zainab smiled happily.

Soon Ash went to collect some firewood from the woods, leaving everyone else to tidy up and set up breakfast for the pokemon and trainers.

However, as he was heading back, he was blocked by Ninjas. They surrounded him. Ash looked around surprised and then recognised the letter P on their uniform.

'Hey kiddo, you're coming with us.' The leader said, stepping forward with a chain in his hands. Ash reached down for a poke ball but realised that he had left all his pokemon at the campsite. Fear spread through his body.

'What do you want with me?' Ash asked boldly.

Suddenly he was gagged and his wrists chained together by a ninja from behind. He struggled against his captors as they dragged him away. He heard the leader sigh and was shortly overcome with such pain that he fainted. The leader tucked away the taser into his belt and pulled out a walkie talkie.

'Mission accomplished Boss. Keep the containment vessel ready, this guys a bold one! Over and out.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Pikachu sat up, sensing something was wrong. He looked behind him and was relieved to see that his girlfriend was fine and still asleep. Pikachu looked over to where the other trainers were and was puzzled to see everyone setting up breakfast but Ash. He got up and quietly scampered away to look for his friend.

'There breakfast is ready,' Brock announced. Everyone gathered round to see the food and exclaimed as the smell fill their noses and started to make their mouths water.

Everyone was surprised to see that Ash was not with them. They looked around to see where he was.

'It's not like Ash to stay away from food for long. Where could he be?' Misty asked.

Zainab was beginning to feel scared. Everyone looked around but no one could find him. Ash's Pikachu came up to Zainab and tugged at her jeans. Zainab crouched down so that she could hear him.

'What is it Pikachu?'

'Ash is missing, I went to look for him but there was no sign of him.' Pikachu's ears drooped.

'Show me where you were looking, maybe I can find some clue.'

Pikachu led Zainab to the clearing where Ash had been dragged off. Zainab looked around and then saw a familiar object in the grass. She immediately ran over and gave a gasp. Ash's hat was lying upside down in the grass. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

'It's Ash's hat. And it is my entire fault.' Zainab kicked the ground in frustration and noticed a piece of paper on the ground. Picking it up, it read...

_To The Aura Princess,_

_If you get this message, then be warned. We have your boyfriend. If you do not show up in the abandoned warehouse in 2 days time, we will have no choice but to kill your boyfriend. But if you do show up, then your boyfriend goes free._

_Bring no one or pokemon with you._

_Nemesis_

_Team Phantom_

Zainab ran back to the others. After a few seconds of the others reading the note, Zainab jumped up.

'I'm going!'

Everyone jumped up too.

'Definitely not, Zainab,' said the others.

'But it's my fault that they have Ash.'

'We'll find another way but now is not the time to think rashly.' Brock said.

'Let's go to the warehouse though and try to find a way to free Ash,' said Zainab.

'Ok,' Gary agreed. Misty and Brock nodded too.

They arrived the next day. Pikachu was upset as his friend wasbeing kidnapped. He had helped everyone in putting all the pokemon, who were agitated, into their poke balls. Now he was starting to worry.

'Right, now we have to think of a plan,' Brock and Gary addressed everyone.

_Meanwhile..._

Ash woke up and felt a lump on the back of his head. Wincing he got up and then fell over as the van he was in turned sharply around a corner.

Suddenly Ash spotted the key on the floor, and struggling he managed to get the key and unchain his arms.

He sat down, thinking.

'I won't let anyone hurt Zainab.' He thought viciously. Suddenly the van stopped and Ash stared at the door fearfully. But his love for Zainab seemed to make him stronger. He stood up and got ready to face whoever it was.

The door opened, letting in a flood of sunlight. Ash didn't even see them but he was dragged out of the door. He followed them immediatly as he wasn't going to be tasered again. He was flanked by guards and walked through the gate. He looked up to see a building. It looked like an abandoned warehouse or factory. He was pushed roughly through the doors.

Suddenly he was thrust into a cage. He ran to the door but as he grabbed the bars, it electrocuted him. Looking up he saw a hole. Suddenly a man crossed the room to him.

'Hello, Ash. How are you?' The man was wearing a long black coat. He was tall and was leering down at him. His breath stank.

'My name is Nemesis. I am the leader of Team Phantom. You are going to help me bring the Aura Princess and succeed in our goal of taking over the legendary pokemon. Ha ha ha.'

Ash looked at him in disgust.

'And how are you going to do that?' asked Ash viciously.

'Careful Ash, or I may have to harm you. Anyway, I will suck out all the aura out of the Princess and turn it into black aura. It will tame all the untame legendaries. However, it won't work on caught legendaries, like the Latias, Mew and Suicune that the Princess. Unfortunate. Anyway, I don't mind. Now enjoy your stay.'

As Nemesis turned away, gas filled the cage and Ash was knocked out once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zainab, unknown to anyone, had crept up to the window and watched the whole scene. Tears flowed silently down her face as she hurried back to the group.

Everyone was setting camp. Zainab felt awful. It was her fault that Ash was caught. But she had made up her mind. 'Dinner, Zainab.' Misty went over to Zainab.

'You don't have to feel so bad Zainab. It's not your fault. Ash can cope anyway. Ever since I've known him, he has overcome any trouble. He'll be fine,' Zainab nodded as Misty hugged her.

Late at night, Zainab got up. She wrote a note and left it on a tree stump. She put all her poke balls in her secret shoe compartment. She then looked at everyone sleeping sadly. 'Goodbye, everyone.' She said softly. As she turned away, she felt a tug at her leg. She looked down.

Her Pikachu looked at her. Kneeling down, Zainab kissed Pikachu and said, 'Pikachu, I want you to stay here and look after Ash. When I'm gone, marry his Pikachu and be a good Pikachu. I will always love you and don't ever forget me. Also, get all the poke balls from my shoe compartment and set them free. Tell them I love them too.' Kissing Pikachu again, she ran off. Pikachu just sat there but obeyed her friend. With tears in her eyes, Pikachu sat there as the last glimpse of her trainer ran off.

Rushing into the warehouse, she silently used her aura to trace Ash's room. Creeping in silently, she saw the cage and Ash was sitting up with his back towards her. She approached the cage carefully.

'Ash,' Zainab whispered.

Ash spun around, and looked alarmed. 'Zainab, what are you doing here? They want you. This is a trap. Run.'

Zainab smiled. 'It's okay, I know what I am doing.' She then set off to look for the controls. Ash stood up. Zainab flicked the switch and the cage opened. Ash stepped out and Zainab embraced him.

'Come on, let's go.' Zainab turned towards the door, but found it was blocked by Team Phantom. They turned towards the window but that was blocked too. They were surrounded.

A man stepped out of the shadows. Zainab stiffened. 'Nemesis,' she growled.

'Ah, Aura Princess, how lovely of you to join me and my guest Ash.'

'What do you want Nemesis,' Zainab spat out.

'Oh, I'll explain everything in due course. Guards, grab them.'

'I don't think so.' Zainab thought. She stood in front of Ash and generated a massive Aura shield surrounding them both.

'Wow, Zainab. When did you learn this?' Ash exclaimed.

'I learnt,' Zainab smiled. She focused on the shield and no one could get them. Nemesis looked surprised, but then grinned. He pressed a button. Zainab felt weak and the shield faded away. Ash caught her before she fell.

'Thanks,' Zainab said. She stood up and stared.

'How did you do that Nemesis?' she asked. Then she was grabbed by guards and marched out of the room, into one of the big stocking rooms. Zainab struggled but they were too strong. Suddenly, a blur of yellow sent out a shocking thunderbolt that paralysed the guards. Zainab and Ash shrugged the guards off and the next moment the yellow blur sped into Zainab.

'Pikachu?' She asked surprisingly.

'I couldn't leave you Zainab!' Pikachu nuzzled into Zainab and glared at Nemesis.

Nemesis started clapping. 'Oh, well that won't stop us.' He clapped his hands again and suddenly the back of the room came into view. Zainab, Ash and Zainab's Pikachu stiffened.

A machine stood connected next to a bed with straps and a cage stood next to the bed.

'This is your final resting place Zainab,' Nemesis cackled wickedly.

They were grabbed from behind but Zainab blasted them away. Nemesis widened his eyes.

'No one is gonna make me sit in that, ever!' Zainab glared at Nemesis, as did Pikachu.

'Maybe you need some persuasion. Take the Pikachu and the boy and stuff them into the cage!' Zainab backed away with Pikachu trembling in her arms. Guards advanced on them and were blasted away again by an aura sphere. Zainab was angry beyond angry. She glowed blue and it stayed. Everyone was amazed. She aimed an aura sphere at the machine but was rebounded by some invisible barrier.

'I would have known that you would try that so I protected it.' Nemesis told her.

Ash however was still held by guards. Nemesis cleared his throat.

'Maybe this will persuade you,' and he tasered Ash. He yelled and fell to the floor. Zainab watched horrified as Ash was tasered again. Zainab ran to the window and told Pikachu to run away. She did before anyone could stop her.

'Stop it!'

'Zainab, no! Don't. I'm fine!'

'Ash, its fine. Just promise me that you'll look after Pikachu when I'm gone.' Tears welled up in Zainab's eyes as she was led to the chair. Ash was stuffed into the cage.

Zainab took a deep breath and allowed them to strap her to the chair.

Suddenly the door burst open.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing an army of police officers. They had guns out and were pointing them at the Team Phantom members. In the front were Officer Jenny and an army of Growlithe and Arcanine.

Wondering who called them, Zainab looked around and as if to answer her question, Gary, Brock, Misty, and both Pikachu came in the front.

Team Phantom members were shepherded into the centre of the room and Ash was free. Zainab sighed in relief knowing that her crush would be okay. Another police officer undid the straps and Zainab was free.

'You're all under arrest.' Called Officer Jenny.

Suddenly rough hands grabbed Zainab from behind and twisted her arms behind her back. In pain, Zainab felt a cold metal blade pressed to her neck lightly. Everyone gasped.

'Not so fast, Officer Jenny. If you want the Aura Princess back then release my men. Otherwise...' Nemesis sneered pressing the blade tightly against Zainab's neck.

Everyone didn't know what to do. Zainab's Pikachu rushed forward, desperately wanting to protect her friend.

'No Pikachu. It's too dangerous. Stay there. I'll be fine.' Zainab said as strongly as she could. Her Pikachu looked at her pleadingly but Zainab shook her head firmly. Ash's Pikachu dragged his girlfriend back to the group.

Turning to the police force, Zainab said, 'Officer Jenny, its fine. Take the men away. It doesn't matter about me as long as you can put a stop to their evil actions.'

Looking at the others, with tears in her eyes, Zainab smiled. 'Goodbye, everyone. Look after Pikachu and my other pokemon, and... it was great knowing everyone.'

Nemesis grinned evilly. 'Alright Aura Princess. Say goodbye.'

Without warning Nemesis plunged the knife into the side of Zainab. Zainab screamed and fell to the floor, unconscious. Ash and the others were horrified. Ash rushed to Zainab and Officer Jenny put Nemesis into the police van under high security.

'Wake up Zainab. Wake up. You can live through this. We have so many plans to do together. I need you in my life. Come on, damn it Zainab! I LOVE YOU!' Ash screamed, tears in his eyes. He felt angry, and he wanted Zainab to live. He wanted to confess his feelings and live together happily ever after.

Pikachu was heartbroken. Her friend has gone. She couldn't comprehend the situation and broke down crying. Running up to Zainab, Pikachu nuzzled up to Zainab, pawing her and mewing for attention. This was the friend that protected her through thick and thin and loved her. Pikachu climbed onto Zainab and tried to feel a heartbeat. Her friend was still warm and this reminded Pikachu of Zainab's warmth whenever Pikachu was scared and nuzzled up to her.

Everyone looked at the pokemon who was desperately trying to awaken her trainer. They all had tears in their eyes. They couldn't believe what had happened.

Ash couldn't hold back his tears either. They fell from him onto Zainab's face, who was cradled in his arms.

Suddenly Zainab stirred. Ash looked down in surprise and saw Zainab had her eyes open. Pikachu got off her trainer and looked on, as did everyone else.

'I'm sorry,' Zainab said weakly.

'Don't talk. Save your strength as we need to take you to a hospital.' Ash scrambled to his feet and looked towards the door.

'I can teleport us there,' replied Zainab.

Ash looked at her angrily. 'Zainab, don't talk rubbish. You would die. Now be quiet.'

'Use Mew then; She can use teleport too.' Zainab said. 'Her poke ball is in my shoe. Pikachu knows.'

Eager to help her trainer and friend, Pikachu took out Mew's poke ball and let her out. Mew looked around and Pikachu explained the situation. The flying cat looked over at her trainer on the floor and flew over. Snuggling into her, Zainab asked Mew to use teleport to a hospital.

Mew nodded and soon they were at a hospital entrance. Ash picked up Zainab with the help of Gary and Brock whilst Misty ran ahead for a doctor. Soon Zainab was wheeled into the operation theatre.

It was a tense situation with Ash letting out all of Zainab's pokemon to explain the current situation along with both the Pikachu's help. They all looked sad and sat down outside the operation theatre. Suddenly Eevee began to glow and everyone looked on as it evolved into Espeon, the psychic cat.

Everyone knew that Espeon was the evolution of Eevee that connects with the heart of the trainer and are very loyal.

'That must mean that Espeon knew Zainab was in trouble and so will use its ability of communicating with its trainer's heart to try and make Zainab recover quicker.' Brock explained.

Ash knelt down next to the cat. 'Is that right? Did you evolve just for Zainab?'

Espeon nodded and sat down. It closed its eyes and started to glow red.

Suddenly the operating theatre opened and everyone stood up to await the verdict.

'I'm sorry but although the operation went successfully, Zainab has gone into shock.'

'What does that mean Doctor?' asked Gary fearing the worst.

'It means Zainab has gone into a coma and we do not know when she will wake up.'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Everyone stared at the doctor, unable to believe their ears. The pokemon looked shocked as well. Suddenly Pikachu broke down. Tears flowed from its eyes as it fell off the chair onto the floor. She ran out of the room and Ash's Pikachu chased his girlfriend to comfort it.

Gary leant against a wall unable to comprehend the situation. The sweet girl he had known these past few weeks was now in a room unable to move, connected to machines. He even had a slight crush on her and was going to confess but now, she would never know.

Brock looked down and remembered the times he had with the girl. She was rash, just like Ash, but she had a pure heart and won everyone's hearts. Now she would be in a room for however many days. Tears spilled from his eyes.

Misty was shocked as well. She remembered the heart-stopping moment when Zainab has been stabbed and thrown to the ground mercilessly. She grew angry at the look on Nemesis's face, evil. She also remembered the scared look on Zainab's face before Nemesis stabbed her. She shuddered and angry tears spilled from her face.

Ash was at a loss for words. His crush was in a coma and there was nothing her could do. He just sat there thinking... reflecting on how Pikachu looked before she ran out of the room... how Pikachu had tried to revive Zainab by snuggling up to her as Zainab lay there in a pool of blood. He remembered the look on Nemesis' face as he was taken away. He wanted revenge. He was angry and tears fell and wouldn't stop.

All of Zainab's pokemon were devastated. They couldn't do anything and they felt ashamed of themselves. Zainab had always protected them and they couldn't do anything in return.

'Can we see her Doctor?' asked Misty, breaking the silence. Everyone looked up as the Doctor nodded. Ash rushed into the room and stopped dead, as did everyone else.

Zainab was hooked to five different machines and the whole of her torso had been bandaged up doe to the stab. There was an oxygen mask on her face n her eyes were closed. Her face was pale and she looked tiny compared to all the machines.

Espeon approached the bed and snuggled up to her favourite friend, who had raised her as a mother and tears fell from its face onto Zainab. Espeon sat on top of her trainer and lay there as still as she could. She started to glow red as she connected to Zainab.

'Wake up Zainab. We need you. All of us need you. Pikachu is really upset, she broke down. Come on wake up and stop playing around. WAKE UP NOWWWW!' Espeon stopped and looked on at her friend hoping it worked.

Ash approached the bed and took Zainab's hand into his own. 'Zainab, wake up. It's me Ash. You need to save your parents remember. You need to defeat Team Phantom. You need to get up for the sake of your pokemon. Come on Zainab, wake up. Use your aura. Do anything, but wake up.'

Zainab remained motionless. Nothing worked.

'Maybe Pikachu will be able to help.' Brock said. 'She is close to Zainab's heart and maybe by hearing Pikachu's voice, she will respond.' Gary nodded.

'I'll go.' Ash said his voice cracking.

'Maybe we should all go and let Zainab's pokemon come into the room. Maybe they can help and they probably want to be with their trainer at this point. No doubt they feel guilty and powerless that they could do nothing to save their friend.' Gary pointed out and they all nodded.

The foursome went out of the room and Misty addressed the rest of the pokemon.

'You can go in and try to wake Zainab up. But don't use any attacks on her. Just keep talking to her like always.' All the pokemon nodded and went inside the room.

'Maybe someone should stay here to protect Zainab in case any other evil organisation turns up to kidnap her.' Misty suggested. At once, Gyarados and Suicune stood either side of the door as body guards. Ash also let out Torterra to help too.

With that they all set out to look for the Pikachu.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It didn't take long for the gang to find the Pikachu. Zainab's Pikachu had passed out and Ash's Pikachu was trying to wake it up as well as sending out thunder shocks into the air for the crew to find them.

Misty scooped up Zainab's Pikachu and Ash's Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. They hurried back to a nearby Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy treated the Pokemon quickly and soon they had all set out the hospital. Pikachu couldn't move as it was in shock and so Gary carried it in his arms.

As soon as they reached the Hospital, they all returned to Zainab's room. Everyone was asleep in the room except for Latias and Espeon. Espeon sat on Zainab as a body guard and Latias hovered in the air alertly.

As soon as Pikachu saw Zainab, she leapt out of Gary's arms and into Zainab. She snuggled up to the trainer. Pikachu though thought that they had been captured by Nemesis and so the machines scared it. It saw that it was hooked to Zainab and began to gnaw at the wires.

Everyone looked worried and soon Pikachu was explained the situation. Approaching Zainab again, Pikachu started to talk to the trainer.

_Please wake up Zainab. I miss you and I want to have really good times with you again. I love you lots that I can't bear to see you like this. Please wake up for my sake. PLEASE WAKE UP._

Pikachu looked at her trainer and started to cry. Drops of tears fell onto Zainab.

'Come on everyone. Lunch time. After we have eaten we can think clearly and try to wake Zainab up.' Brock smiled at everyone and they all trudged out of the room. Pikachu and Espeon however stayed with Zainab.

Everyone ate out in the lawn but it was a sad atmosphere. But a familiar voice startled them and soon a Meowth balloon passed over ahead.

'Not now!' Ash told them angrily.

'Prepare for trouble an –,' they started but everyone looked at them angrily that they immediately switched to offense.

A net came out of nowhere and caught all the pokemon and rings appeared and tied up all the trainers.

'Now we will help ourselves and then we will be off. Oh and before we go, we want to give you a little present.'

Meowth pressed a button and a thunderbolt approached the trainers ready to shock them.

'Pikachu, counter with Iron Tail.' A voice shouted hoarsely.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

There was a huge explosion and a huge cloud of dust blinded everyone.

'Now Espeon, sense where they are and give they a psybeam attack.' Team Rocket had vanished and all the pokemon were free.

'Cyndaquil, use flamethrower and free everyone.'

Once everyone was free and the dust cleared, a figure approached them and they all gasped as Zainab walked towards them. But their surprise didn't last long as Team Rocket appeared again.

'You can't get rid of us that easily twerp,' Jessie exclaimed.

'Yeah, we are more advanced now and we won't waste anymore time. Meowth, release the second net and this time catch everyone.' James ordered.

Ash stepped forward but Zainab stopped him. 'Let me.' Ash nodded and stepped back.

'Chikorita, use Razor Leaf and Mew, use Psychic as soon as Chikorita lets them loose to make them fly at an increasing speed.'

They obeyed and Mew sent them speeding as fast as they could go so they pierced through the balloon and caused a massive explosion.

'Gyarados use Hyper Beam, and Suicune use Aurora Beam.'

There was a massive explosion and this time Team Rocket vanished into the horizon.

Everyone cheered and suddenly Zainab staggered and fell the floor.

Everyone rushed forwards and with the help of Chikorita's Vine Whip, they carried Zainab back to her room.

The Doctor rushed in, examined Zainab and smiled.

'She's fine but weak. A bit of sleep should be fine and then she can be discharged in the morning.'

The Doctor left and Zainab woke up.

'How did you recover so fast Zainab? Ash asked.

'I did like you said Ash. I used my Aura and Espeon helped with her Psybeam as well.'

'You heard me?'

'Of course I did, you didn't think that I would go that easily.'

'No,' Ash smiled as tears came to his eyes, but he brushed them away impatiently.

Everyone was impressed.

'Well, when can we leave? Let's go now.' Zainab tried to jump out of bed but everyone forced her into her bed.

'No one is going anywhere until you sleep. We set off in the morning.' Ash said seriously.

'But I n - ,' Zainab started, but Ash gave her a stern look.

Everyone laughed at this. They all left the room to let Zainab rest, except Zainab's pokemon who had vowed amongst themselves that they would never leave her side ever again, even if that meant to disobey their trainer.

Ash however stayed.

'Well Zainab, I don't know if you heard me in the warehouse but I need to confess to you something important. And that is I lo - ,' Ash said but Zainab put her fingers to his lips.

'I know what you said and I feel the same way too. I love you Ash and I will never leave you again.'

Zainab blushed and turned away.

Ash suddenly leant forward and pulled Zainab's face to meet his. And the next minute they were kissing. Ash wrapped his hands around Zainab, one in her sweet smelling hair and one on her waist. Zainab put her arms around his torso and felt a fit body underneath. She leant more in and soon they were in their own world.

The door burst open and Zainab and Ash broke apart, blushing. Gary whistled and Brock stared in disbelief that his friend that was like a younger brother had kissed a babe before him. Misty looked at them both and smiled.

Soon Zainab fell asleep and Ash sat there and never left her side. Gyarados and Suicune stood outside the door guarding it and both Pikachu and Espeon slept curled up next to Zainab either side, never leaving her for a second.

The next morning dawned bright and early. Zainab woke up and saw to surprise that Ash was asleep by her side as were Pikachu and Espeon. All her other pokemon were in the room asleep on the floor and she even saw Suicune and Gyarados outside asleep like they had guarded her room last night. Zainab felt touched.

Zainab gave Ash a peck on the cheek and got up. She got ready and was about to wake Ash up when she saw a mysterious figure next to her window, in her room, dressed in a black coat. Pikachu and Espeon, sensing danger, ran to their trainer's side.

'Finally finished have you? Man you took forever.' The man said.

Pikachu started to spark her cheeks and Espeon started to growl. Mew floated over and sat on Zainab's shoulder to protect her friend.

'Who are you?' Zainab asked nervously.

'I am...'


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Guys. Sorry to keep you waiting. For the next few chapters I will be writing this in Zainab's POV because it is a bit easier. This is also my first fan-fiction so reviews would be helpful. **

Chapter 17

I came out of the bathroom and saw that my boyfriend was still asleep. I smile happily. I didn't notice there was someone else present in the room until I heard a cough.

I whirled around and saw a man in black facing me at the window. Espeon and Pikachu ran to my side protectively. Mew whizzed across the room and sat on my shoulder in case he was to attack.

'Who are you?' I asked nervously. My mind started racing ... Nemesis had come back to kill me, a new organisation wants to take over the world, something had happened to my kingdom.

I swear the man just smiled. I couldn't see his face but I was sure there was a smirk on his face. Ash then took the liberty to wake up and glanced at me. He frowned at the expression on my face and turned around to see what I was looking at. His face hardened and he ran to stand in front of me protectively.

'Who are you?' Ash asked boldly.

'Bad move Ash,' I thought to myself. This man looked extremely powerful.

The man looked at Ash for a second and then raised his hands. They were gloved but as soon as he raised them, they started to glow blue.

'Dammit, he's gonna use psychic powers. How do I stop him?' I thought to myself panicking. Using my strength, I created an aura shield around us and waited until it hit. The man looked surprised but angry at the same time.

Using his psychic powers again, he created a ball of power in his hands. As he released it I released an aura sphere. There was a massive explosion and we were thrown back. I it the wall and open my eyes, struggling to get up.

The man walked over to where I was leaning against the wall. I looked into his eyes. 'You're coming with me.' He said.

I tried to stop him but he used his psychic powers to hold me and then we teleported.

As we hit landing, I looked around and realised where we were.

'Let her go Red,' a deep voice rumbled across the room. I was free at last. Stretching I looked to the sound and smiled.

'Father,' I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He nuzzled me and I saw the man called Red drop to his knees and bow in respect.

'I had no choice. I couldn't bring her with me as she created an Aura shield and so regretfully I had to teleport us by binding her with my psychic power. Forgive me.'

'It's okay.' Turning to me my father gave me a stern look.

'Zainab, what have I told you about using Aura. The time is not right. Look what happened to you before. You have barely enough strength to control it.''

'Sorry,' I mumbled looking at the floor.

'It's okay. Now I need to explain to you a few rules. There will be a time when you will need to protect the kingdom and so it is time for you to learn to control your aura. Red here will be your tutor and he will report to me at all times so no slacking. Do you understand?'

'Yes,' I grumbled.

'What is the matter? Red is a charming lad and he will help you to protect yourself. Very soon you will be able to reveal your inner pokemon and transform between both pokemon and human form. This is great but there will be a catch. To unlock this you need to trust and care for your pokemon better. By nearly being killed, you were doing unjust to your pokemon.'

'Yes. But how will I know when I can turn into my pokemon?'

'Red will appear and help you with that.'

'Okay Father.'

'Remember you are the Princess of Aura. Abusing this will cost you and you have a kingdom to rule. Do not be reckless.'

'Of course.' My father then smiled.

'I will now give you your present I had promised you.' In my arms there materialised a Pokemon Egg. It was red with a pattern on.

'This will hatch five minutes after you reach your hospital room, giving Nurse Joy time to check it. Make sure you are the only one to see it at first and you alone.'

'Yes ... thanks a lot.' I reached up to kiss him.

'Bye father. I miss you.'

'I miss you too darling. Now be safe.'

I was then teleported to my room.

Red was silent for a moment. 'Arceus, you spoil your daughter a bit too much.'

Arceus chuckled.

'I know. But she is my only child. Even though she can be mischievous sometimes. And Red,' Arceus called after the figure, 'Keep an eye on this Ash Ketchum that my daughter has a crush on. I know he is the chosen one but that will not permit him to misbehave with my daughter.'

Red bowed and teleported off.

I landed back in my room with a bump. True to my Father's words the egg began to glow. I rushed out of the empty room to Nurse Joy.

'Nurse Joy, my egg is about to hatch.'

'Of course. Come along with me to the parent's room. Even though the egg will hatch, you must be the first person it sees.'

I nodded. I could find the other's later. Inside the room I sat down and the egg was placed onto the table. Nurse Joy checked it up and left the room. I took this as a good sign and waited. The egg then glowed brightly and changed shape.

After opening my eyes, there was a small Vulpix on the table. It looked at me and yawned. I approached it. It looked at me curiously.

'Hey there little guy. My name's Zainab.'

'Vul-Vulpix,' it said and I picked it up. It snuggled up to me and relaxed. I rocked it back and forwards singing it a lullaby. As soon as it was asleep, I headed out of the room.

'Nurse Joy, I forgot to ask you something. Can I leave?' I whispered.

'Of course. Look after your new pokemon,' she smiled as she saw Vulpix snuggled against me asleep. 'You seem to be doing well at the moment.'

I nodded and went to my room. I grabbed by bag and walked out of the centre. I saw Ash and everyone on the floor worriedly discussing. No doubt as to how to rescue me. As soon as I walked out, Pikachu saw me and ran up to me. She looked at the Vulpix in my arms and frowned.

'Hey Pikachu this is our new team member. She just have just graduated to a big sister.' Pikachu looked proudly on at the Vulpix and smiled. Running up ahead, no doubt was she telling everyone about the new arrival and her new role. Ash and the others looked up as I walked over. Ash jumped up and ran to me about to give me a hug. I stopped him before he squashed Vulpix.

Everyone looked at the baby pokemon and smiled. At that moment Vulpix woke up.

'Vulpix, I would like you to meet Ash, Brock, Misty and Gary.' Vulpix looked at them sleepily and fell back asleep in my arms.

'Must be tired after hatching,' Brock stated. Everyone agreed and we all sat down on the grass.

'So where did you go Zainab? The last thing I remember is waking up after being knocked out and you were gone. I was so worried. And where did you get Vulpix from?' Ash asked.

Pikachu ran up to me and curled up next to me, as did Espeon. Mew sat on my shoulder and Gyarados curled around me as protection. As soon as my other pokemon sat around me to listen to my tale, I took a deep breath.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After I finished my story, everyone felt more relieved that I had just gone to visit my father.

'But who is Red? I've never heard of him before?' asked Ash.

'Well, where do I start. Before I started on my journey I had a few friends and one of them was Red. He was such a jerk and used to flirt with all the girls. He even tried to flirt with me once and I didn't take it. I slapped him across the face and ran off. Since then we have been rivals and he is always trying to revenge me for that slap.'

'Sounds like someone I know,' smirked Misty and everyone turned to Gary. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

'Well, I have changed. At least I'm not like Brock.' Everyone laughed. Suddenly there was a rustle behind me and I turned to the bush defensively. Everyone gathered around me and out of the bush came Red.

I sighed at the sight of the jerk and sat back down. Everyone relaxed and we started talking again. Red cleared his throat and I ignored him. I heard him tapping his foot impatiently and chuckled internally. That was such a bad habit of his.

Suddenly an aura sphere zoomed and hit me squarely in the back and I flew towards the tree. Luckily Mew and Latias caught me and lowered me to the ground with psychic.

I turned to face Red and I was mad! He stood there smirking and I walked to him. Everyone looked alarmed and amused as I started to glow, blue aura crackling around my body.

'Now you've done it Red. It'll be best if you run for your life!' Gary warned Red.

'Guys, I don't need your jokes. Pikachu thunderbolt him!' I screamed but Red dodged and this made me more mad. 'Espeon, Mew and Latias, grab him with your psychic and Gyarados give him your flamethrower!' Red looked in horror and was buffeted by attacks. I cheered at the sight of him. Red stood up shakily and still smiled! Suicune rushed to my side and growled protectively.

Suddenly there was a crash and we all looked up puzzled. A huge shadow crossed over us and we looked up to see a huge Salamence. There was a lady standing on the Salamence and I looked puzzled. Everyone looked horrified however and everyone put their pokemon away. I did the same but kept out Latias, Mew, Suicune and Pikachu as they were my strongest pokemon.

Ash rushed in front of me and stood protectively next me. I was puzzled at how she could have been a threat.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'I am J. Pokemon Hunter J. And I would like your pokemon as well as yourself. You are all very rare and powerful and I believe that with your aura we can control all the pokemon in the world. So you can come with me or I'll just take you!'

Everyone snarled and Red stood in front of me protectively.

'I don't need protecting Red.' However I was glad he was there as I felt scared. I leant towards Ash and felt his arms wrap around me. I felt secure.

All my pokemon growled protectively however I freed myself from Ash's embrace and I walked forward. No matter what I would protect everyone. Everyone gasped. Ash grabbed me but I looked at him.

'What are you doing Zainab?'

'I need to protect everyone. This is my duty.' I turned away.

'Zainab, don't!' Red and Ash said at the same time. I turned back and smiled back at them. I looked up at J, who was smirking. I felt even more determined to wipe the smirk off her face. I returned everyone into their pokeballs and Pikachu looked confused whilst she sat on my shoulder. I walked back and gave Pikachu to Misty to hold. Pikachu whimpered. I scratched Pikachu between her ears and smiled. I then walked back to J.

'So you think you can defeat me, you foolish child. I'll wipe you and your pokemon away. I'll claim you all!'

'I don't think so.' I looked into her cold eyes and I charged up an aura sphere and launched it at J and at the same time I put a shield in front of the others to protect them. To my horror J absorbed the energy, smirking and launched it back more powerful to me. I tried to put a shield up in front of me but I was too late. The attack collided with me and I flew through the air, crashing into a tree.

'Zainab!' Ash cried. Red looked surprised at my willpower as I got up groggily and walked back to J wobbling. She was smirking. Everyone looked on as I used my aura to form a whip and I flung it towards J. But she caught it and threw me back. I fell to the ground and painfully stood up. I swayed, ignoring the waves of nausea that were overtaking me and I walked to J again but slowly this time. I was drained of energy but I had to protect everyone. It was my duty.

'I will protect everyone!' I screamed and I was suddenly charged up and saw myself surrounded in blue energy. I looked around and saw Red looking equally surprised. I looked at him in surprise and he was actually nodding and encouraging me on. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all. I unleashed my power on J, who was laughing and she was so surprised that she was too late. I sent her blasting off and she was gone.

I dropped the shield and everyone rushed at me. I smiled before and turned to walk to them but felt myself falling to the ground. Arms caught me before I hit the ground and I looked up blurrily before I lost my consciousness. Everything went black.

I woke up and felt warmth. I then remembered what had happened and sat up so fast it hurt. I winced and put a hand to my head. It throbbed so much.

I registered my surroundings and I found myself sitting on the grass on the lawn in front of the Pokemon Centre where everything happened. Curious what the warmth was I looked around and saw Red next to me.

'Don't move, I need to restore your aura. I'm nearly done!' I looked at my body in surprise and I was surrounded in blue aura. 'Done!'

I leapt up and everyone rushed up to me and saw I was fine. I saw Ash sitting on a rock facing the lake. I walked up to him but was bombarded with a yellow bullet. Pikachu was cooing and nuzzled up to me. I chuckled and Pikachu pointed at the grass. I saw that Vulpix has woken up and was mewing frightened. I was about to rush to Vulpix when I was hit by a thunderbolt. I turned around and saw Pikachu was looking at me and I knew what was about to come.

I wasn't scared of anything but when it came to Pikachu's lectures and telling off I was the first one to be scared. I cringed as Pikachu started to lecture me. Everyone looked amused at the sight of us. Finally Pikachu calmed down.

'I'm sorry Pikachu. I know I was reckless but what else was I supposed to do? This is my duty.'

I then felt an all-clear sign so I rushed to Vulpix. As soon as Vulpix saw me he bolted into my arms and I chuckled. Vulpix started to lick my face and looked at me with amber eyes.

'Hey there, did you miss me?' I asked and Vulpix replied with a lick.

I let everyone out of their poke balls and they all embraced me. I smiled and they all went to play near the lake. Vulpix joined Pikachu for some sibling bonding time.

I walked over to Ash and sat next to him.

'Hi Ash, I'm back.' I said, hesitantly.

Ash looked at me and suddenly grabbed me. 'Zainab, you are mental. Don't you care for any of us. Do you realise how we would have felt if you had... if something happened to you? I don't want to lose you again. Don't you understand that I love you and I don't want to lose you ever again!'

I was shocked at the outburst but soon understood. I didn't need to risk my life if my friends were near me and supporting me. I smiled back at Ash.

'I'm sorry!' I leaned next to him with my head on his shoulder and we looked out on the river together.

'I love you Ash.'

'I love you too Zainab.'

I gave him a peck on the cheek and blushed.

Now it was time for training. Big time!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Red walked over to me. As I got up, I felt dizzy and stumbled, but Red caught me before I hit the floor. I blushed and stood back. Ash hurried to me, no doubt had he saw what had happened and I leant against him for support. He wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't fall.

Red looked at me in concern. 'Why don't you go and grab something to eat Zainab to regain your strength.'

I nodded and Latias came over. I leant against her as me and my pokemon walked inside the pokemon centre.

**3****rd**** POV**

Red sighed as he watched Zainab walk shakily into the pokemon centre. He smiled as he saw how her pokemon cared for her and aided her into walking. He was worried for her but did not show it. But now he had something to do.

Turning to Ash, he was about to speak but spotted Gary walking over too. This gave him an idea. Red beckoned them towards the lake and they sat down.

'What's the problem Red?' They asked.

'I want to talk about Zainab. We need to start her aura training but so far she is too stubborn to want to work with me. So I need your help.'

They looked puzzled. 'What do you want to do?' Ash asked.

'Well, so far I have observed that when Zainab really uses her aura is when her friends and pokemon are in danger. She is too protective of them, so I need to make it look like we are having an argument or something and then I will start to attack you. If my assumptions are correct, she will defend you with her aura. I will do the same with her pokemon and target the weaker ones such as the new Vulpix that was hatched. But the only difference is that I won't tell her pokemon anything so it looks more realistic.'

'You do realise that Zainab will kill you if you hurt them.' Gary said surprised at the risky behaviour.

'Yeah, I know but what harm can she do?'

Ash and Gary exchanged looks and Red looked bewildered.

'We better tell you then. This happened a few days ago when we met up with Gary. He thought Zainab was a pokemon thief and was about to attack him. She was firing to go and if her pokemon hadn't stopped her she would have killed Gary.'

Red looked shocked. He then smirked. 'Well I will just have to test it for myself.'

Ash and Gary shook their heads and got up. They headed to the pokemon centre to turn in for the night.

Red lied on the grass and closed his eyes. He was looking forward to tomorrow.

Zainab woke up from a refreshing night's sleep and got ready. She was looking forward to relaxing today. Pikachu and Vulpix leapt up onto her shoulders and she headed downstairs. As she was heading out she heard Nurse Joy call out.

'Zainab, you have a parcel.'

Zainab thanked Nurse Joy and took it. She opened it and was surprised to see a poke ball and a note. _Take good care of your new pokemon._ Zainab was puzzled but shrugged it off and ran out of the pokemon centre to release her new pokemon. However she heard voices that were angry. Worried she pocketed the ball and ran to the source of the noise.

She gasped. In the clearing was Ash and Red arguing angrily. As soon as they heard Zainab approach they smiled and put the plan into action.

Zainab stood there and couldn't believe her eyes. She stepped forward to hear what the argument was about.

'... I love Zainab Red. Go and get your own girl and leave mine alone.'

'I don't. I want Zainab and you're in the way of things. I need you dead Ash!'

'Take that back. Zainab loves me always. You're just a playboy.' Ash turned away and smirked. He nodded ever so slightly to signal Red.

Red was red in the face but as soon as he saw the signal he smiled too.

Suddenly Zainab saw from the corner of the eye what Red was about to do. She didn't know what to do but Red was going to attack Ash. She had to protect him. Pikachu and Vulpix jumped down onto the floor and Zainab let out Latias.

'As soon as I cast a shield around Ash, hold Red down with psychic.' She whispered to Latias who nodded and cloaked herself with invisibility. She turned towards the battle and got ready to jump.

Red fired the aura sphere towards Ash and Ash, who turned around, pretended to look shocked at Red. Suddenly Zainab leapt in front of Ash and summoned the strongest aura shield around herself and Ash, protecting them. It deflected the aura sphere.

'Now Latias.' Zainab yelled and Red was forced to the ground with Latias' psychic attack. He struggled but there was no use.

Zainab looked to see Ash behind her looking stunned. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and dropped the shield. Then she turned to Red and she felt furious. Red was such a jerk, he loved me and wanted to take me away from Ash. I strode over and stood towering over him, all fired up.

Red gulped as he saw Zainab walking towards him looking furious. The guys were right, she was a powerhouse in disguise. He cringed as Zainab began to shout.

'YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! IF YOU THINK THAT YOU DESERVE ME THEN THINK AGAIN. YOU ARE JUST A PLAYBOY AND WORSE THAN GARY. IF YOU EVER HURT ANY OF MY FRIENDS AGAIN THEN YOU WILL BE DEAD!'

Red nodded and Zainab breathed a sigh of relief. She turned around and said to Latias, 'let's go.' With that they disappeared into a clearing to train.

Red relaxed and heard laughter. Gary and Ash were on the floor laughing their eyes out. Red huffed and realised that dealing with Zainab would be much harder to deal with. Suddenly he had an idea. It might work but Zainab was not going to like it one bit.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Zainab paced around in the clearing and huffed every so often. All her pokemon sat there watching her, unsure what to do. Suddenly she sat down on a rock and Mew flew over.

_Are you ok Zainab?_

'Yes Mew, why do you ask?'

_Well you have negative aura coming off you. What happened?_

'Well Red assumes that I love him when I love Ash. He is the worst jerk ever. He then tried to kill my boyfriend so yeah; I'm pretty pissed off at the moment.'

_Oh well, leave him alone and let's start training._

'Yeah, you're right Mew. Come on everyone!'

All the pokemon cheered and lined up in front of Zainab, ready to start training. Zainab sat down in front of them.

'Right, here's the plan for today. Pikachu, you will teach Skitty and Vulpix to learn Dig and Iron Tail. Gyarados, help Cyndaquil strengthen her flamethrower and when that's done, spar with each other. Latias and Mew, strengthen your Psychic powers by sparring with each other. Espeon, learn from Suicune some water moves such as Bubble-beam as this will give you versatility. Chikorita, go to the clearing and learn Earthquake by stomping on the round really hard until we can feel it. Let's go everyone!'

Everyone split up into their groups and Zainab wandered over for a bit of space to release her new pokemon from its ball. She threw the ball, and all the pokemon stopped to watch for a moment at their new travelling partner. Zainab gasped.

'Emerald! What are you doing here in the poke ball?'

_Your father sent me here as your new pokemon so I can tame you a bit._

'I'm not wild and I don't need taming.' Zainab was annoyed but that soon vanished as Emerald gave her a hug.

There was a rustling in the bushes behind and out stepped Red. Zainab hissed and turned her back on him.

Emerald looked confused and started to growl. Red stopped in amazement and then started to chuckle.

'Hey Emerald.' He stated as if it was an obvious fact that she should be here. 'I take it Zainab's dad sent you here.'

_Yes Red and you must call Zainab, My Lady now as this is a rule that has just passed now. His Majesty is not pleased with how you act like a jerk towards his daughter and so I have come to help._

Red spluttered. He saw Zainab smirk and then he straightened up and remembered his purpose. He cleared his throat and the look Zainab gave him when she turned around was unnerving. She was mad would be the understatement of the year.

'I have come to battle you. If I win then you have to train in aura with me and if I lose then you don't need to do anything ... but I will still make you train... My Lady.'

Zainab smirked. 'Okay, what are the conditions?'

'It will be a three on three battle and you can't use legendaries.'

'Fine by me. My pokemon are so strong they will wipe you out.'

'We need a referee so we need to go back to where the others are.'

Zainab shrugged and walked off, her pokemon following her. Everyone was waiting for her and when they saw Emerald they were surprised.

'Wow, Zainab you have a Rayquaza.' They were astonished.

'Yeah, my father sent it me.'

Everyone thought the same thing, 'How powerful was Zainab's father?' They were jerked out of their thoughts when Red spoke.

'Brock we need you to referee our match,' Red asked.

'Sure thing.'

Zainab and Red took their spaces on each end of the battle field and all of Zainab's pokemon sat behind her and Mew sat on her shoulder. They were on high alert in case something happened.

'This will be a three on three pokemon battle. No legendaries are allowed. Begin.'

'Let's go Pikachu.'

_Let's crumble this overgrown rock! _Zainab chuckled.

'Come on out Graveler.'

'Grrrr!'

'Pikachu use quick attack.'

'Graveler take in head on.'

Pikachu sped towards the awaiting Graveler as quick as lightning.

'Jump Pikachu.'

Pikachu jumped.

'Now spin down using Iron Tail.'

Pikachu became a blur of white and silver and came rocketing down.

'Graveler dodge it.'

But it was too late as Pikachu was faster and hit her mark. There was a cloud of dust and in a crater sat a proud Pikachu on top of a fainted Graveler.

'Way to go Pikachu!' Zainab cheered and Pikachu ran towards her and jumped into her hands nuzzling her with happiness._ We did it Zainab, I was amazing! _Zainab smiled down at Pikachu. She had never been this happy since the attack on them by Nemesis.

Everyone else was stunned at how quickly Graveler was knocked out, and how powerful Pikachu was.

'Return,' Red called and recalled Graveler. He realised that Zainab was no easy opponent and so was about to bring things up a notch.

'Go Tropius,' Red called and Tropius appeared.

'Pikachu, have a good rest.' Zainab said and Pikachu went to sit with the others. 'Go Cyndaquil.'

Cyndaquil rushed forward. _Let's do this Zainab. I can beat this guy any time I want._

'Okay Cyndaquil but be careful. Tropius knows flying moves too.'

_Got you._

'Cyndaquil, flame wheel.'

'Tropius fly up high and dodge it.'

Tropius flew up and Cyndaquil missed.

'Tropius, use Aerial Ace.'

'No worry, Cyndaquil, wait for my signal.'

Zainab waited and then saw the chance she was waiting for.

'Jump now with Quick Attack.'

Cyndaquil jumped onto Tropius' back.

'Now use flamethrower.'

'Tropius get it off,' yelled Red. He was worried that Tropius would sustain heavy damage and was not going to let Zainab get off that easily.

Tropius managed to shake Cyndaquil off.

'Not so fast, Cyndaquil twist and use Swift.'

Cyndaquil fired and hit the spot. Tropius can smashing to the floor but stood up to Cyndaquil and Zainab's surprise.

'Tropius well done, now use Magical Leaf.'

'Cyndaquil dodge with Agility.'

But Magical Leaf hit the mark and Cyndaquil flew back but managed to get up.

'Alright, now use Dig,' Zainab cheered and Cyndaquil burrowed deep into the ground. Tropius looked around in panic.

Red smirked, 'Tropius use Earthquake.'

'Shit, Cyndaquil get out of there,' Zainab yelled but it was no use as the ground vibrated and Cyndaquil flew out of the ground and fell with a heap onto the floor, not moving.

'Now Tropius use Solarbeam,' Red said hoping that what had happened with Ash would happen again.

Zainab looked on it horror as Tropius powered its attack. She was surprised at how ruthless Red was. But for now she had to protect Cyndaquil. She sprinted towards Cyndaquil and shielded herself with her body. The Solarbeam hit her back as she shielded Cyndaquil. She shrieked in pain.

_Zainab, what are you doing?_

'Just doing my job as a trainer,' Zainab smiled at Cyndaquil weakly. Cyndaquil was horrified that Red would try and hurt it's trainer.

As soon as the dust died down, Red looked horrified at what he had just done. He expected her to use Aura and shield her pokemon, not with her own body. Everyone else looked on as Zainab shielded Cyndaquil and was hit with Solarbeam. Ash was struggling with tears in his eyes against Brock and Gary's grip as he wanted to protect Zainab. All of Zainab's pokemon looked horrified at what had just happened and were angry at Red.

The dust cleared and everyone stopped to see what had happened. Zainab had stood up and was holding Cyndaquil in her arms. She walked back over to the group and placed Cyndaquil down. She then smiled at her pokemon and fell down onto the floor, glowing white. Red ran over as he knew what was about to happen.

Still glowing white, Zainab lay on the floor not moving and Red projected his aura out to help with the process. Everyone ran over and watched as Zainab began to transform. Red panted heavily as he pushed out his aura to help with the process. There was a flash of white and everyone covered their eyes.

Red sat back and relaxed as Zainab changed into her inner self.

Everyone opened their eyes as the white light died down. They gasped. Standing before them was the guardian of the forest. Celebi.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Everyone was stunned and looked down as Zainab/Celebi began to wake up.

_Hi guys… wait a minute, how come you are all so big? What happened? All I remember is rescuing Cyndaquil._

'Hold on a minute Zainab,' Red said, 'you have just revealed your inner self.'

Zainab/Celebi looked confused and then Ash stepped forward.

'Maybe it would be better to show you,' Ash said. He gently picked up and carried Zainab/Celebi in his arms and stopped near the stream. Zainab/Celebi looked up at Ash worriedly and Ash smiled and nodded. She took a deep breath and looked towards her reflection in the stream.

_OMG! What the hell has happened to me? First thing I battle Red so I don't have to use Aura and the next thing I turn into a Celebi… a pokemon! What the hell! Aaaaaaaah!_

Zainab screamed frantically whilst flying about sub-consciously. Everyone looked at her for a moment and then burst out laughing at the sight of her. Zainab stopped and looked annoyed at everyone. Zainab looked sadly at Ash and flew to a rock, sitting down. Everyone stopped laughing and Ash went over to her.

Zainab looked up at him with tears in his eyes. _I'm sorry Ash. I can't even be here for you as a human. What will happen to my pokemon if I can't battle with them as a trainer? I don't know what to do anymore._

Zainab suddenly flew off into the forest, with tears in her eyes.

'Zainab!' Ash yelled, trying to run forward, but Red grabbed his arm. Ash turned towards him angrily and saw Red shaking his head.

'Leave her alone to think for a while. If she doesn't come back by the evening then we will go looking for her.' Ash reluctantly nodded and couldn't help but turn back towards the forest with worry in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Zainab flew through the forest determined to find an answer to her problems. How? She didn't know but instinct was telling her to move forward. Feeling tired after flying for an hour, she sat down on a tree branch and thought of what had just happened.

_What should I do? This is so unfair! I was enjoying myself so much that I forgot that I had to face this day sooner or later. I just wanted a bit more time to tell Ash and the others… I love Ash and I kept acting so selfish that I forgot that Ash isn't like me… he is a human… what have I done?_

Suddenly, Zainab felt another presence and got up hesitantly. She hid behind a bush as she watched a person in red walk towards her bush. She felt scared and reality dawned upon her.

_I'm a pokemon, so I can therefore be captured by another trainer._

'Zainab, I know you are here and I come to give you good news. If you would kindly present yourself to me then I can let you know about being able to change to and fro from your pokemon body to your human body and vice versa.'

Zainab couldn't believe her ears when she heard this. She zoomed out of her bush and into a surprised Red.

_Tell me now Red! I need to know!_

'I see you haven't changed from your fiery self,' Red chuckled to himself. 'Anyway, I said that but there is a catch. If I tell you this then you have to train your aura skills with me.'

Zainab contemplated for a while on that. _I knew you were still a jerk Red._

'Why thanks for the complement, My Lady.'

Zainab pouted but agreed. _Alright but if you are any more of a jerk to me than you are now, you are gonna regret teaching me to learn aura with yourself._

Red chuckled. 'Anyway, here's how you can change back. Close your eyes and imagine your normal human body. Then when you need to change back into a pokemon, close your eyes and concentrate on your Celebi body. Simple!' Red smirked as he watched Zainab change back.

'What a relief,' Zainab thought. 'Anyway, let's get back to camp, I'm starving.'

Zainab sprinted back to the camp and everyone turned to see who had just come. Everyone smiled when they saw Zainab back in her original form. Ash rushed forward and they both embraced. They were interrupted however by all of Zainab's pokemon rushing forward to greet their trainer.

_Zainab, you're back!' _

'Yes thanks guys. Now I can be able to change back to my pokemon self and my human self whenever I please. Now after dinner, we need to do some training so let's eat.'

Zainab was about to zoom over to the table when Red appeared in front of her, shaking his head. Zainab looked annoyed.

'No Zainab, first we need to do Aura Training and then we need to start training you as a pokemon so that you can use your pokemon powers in case of an emergency. Is that clear?' Red said sternly.

'Yes Sir,' Zainab said disgruntled and walked away, no doubt cursing Red under her breath. Red chuckled.

'Tonight is gonna be a long night.' Red thought as he walked back towards the dinner table.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

'Zainab, sit down,' Red instructed as he saw Zainab had finished her dinner. He pointed to the grassy floor and Zainab reluctantly obeyed. She sat down with her legs crossed and Pikachu jumped into her lap, cooing softly as Zainab petted her. Red started to circle her as he started to talk.

'So Zainab, these sessions is when we are going to make you be able to use your aura powers to the maximum. In these sessions, you need full concentration, okay. Now are you ready?'

Zainab mumbled under her breath. 'I can't hear you Zainab.' Zainab glared at him with such ferocity that it was no wonder Red looked unnerved.

'I said yes!' Zainab nearly screamed. Red sighed and looked at his pupil. She was a tough one. Nonetheless they set to work.

'Right, first we are going to strengthen your aura shield. I know you can make one but we need to strengthen it. I will fire aura spheres and you have to defend yourself with your aura shield.' Red leaped back a few steps and Zainab got up. Pikachu hopped over to where the others were sitting to watch.

Zainab conjured up her shield and waited for the aura sphere to hit her. Red fired up a sphere and it hit the shield with a huge force. Zainab's shield wasn't strong enough so the aura sphere hit her and she went flying into a tree. Everyone jumped up concerned about Zainab. They were surprised about Red's ruthlessness though. She stood up shakily and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Zainab got back to the clearing and set up her shield again.

Again, she was hit with the aura sphere and again she went flying into the tree. The third time, it was hard for her to stand up and the fourth time she couldn't get up without falling down onto her knees. She gritted her teeth and stood up, only to fall again. She didn't hit the floor though as Ash had caught her just in time. Zainab smiled up at him and turned to Red, who was inches away from her, looking furious?

Red stormed up to them and Pikachu perched herself onto Zainab's shoulder for support.

_Are you okay Zainab? You look pale and weak._

'I'm fine Pikachu. Thanks for the concern though.'

_I let out Suicune, Mew, Latias and Emerald just for safety though. Here they come._

Zainab turned around and watched as her pokemon ran/flew/slithered up to her side. She sat down on Emerald and turned to face Red. Suicune and Latias stood by her side and Mew perched herself on Zainab's other shoulder.

_Are you okay Zainab? _They all asked.

'I'm fine.' Zainab smiled at them and they looked relieved. Suddenly Red burst out in a rage, shocking everyone.

'Zainab, you are pathetic. You can't even put in any effort to conjure up a simple aura shield. You should be ashamed of yourself. Think about your mum, who is a prisoner to Nemesis. You don't think about your kingdom which is eagerly waiting for you. You're a selfish person and a spoilt brat. Just because you have legendaries as pokemon doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. Remember about the time when you were caught and you allowed Pikachu to get caught and tortured. Whose fault was that I wonder? You are such a selfish brat and I can't believe you are a pokemon trainer. You make me sick!'

Everyone looked shocked at what he had just said. They all looked at Zainab and saw she was heart-broken. They felt anger at what he had just said what he said without any thought whatsoever. Zainab fell to the floor limply and just sat there with tears in her eyes. That's when everyone snapped.

All of Zainab's pokemon started growling. Ash looked like he was ready to kill and then all of the rest of Zainab's pokemon jumped out of their poke balls and started towards Red. Before there was any commotion, a sound scared everyone. They looked towards the source of the noise and saw Zainab curled up on the floor; Pikachu mewing hopelessly as she was trying to cheer her trainer up but there was no reaction from Zainab. She was lifeless.

Before anyone could do anything, Pikachu turned around with a look on her face that looked like she wanted to kill. She had never seen her trainer look like this and knew it was all Red's fault. She lunged for Red, ready to kill. Everyone watched on as Pikachu unleashed the biggest thunder attack towards Red that anyone had ever seen. He jumped back and then Suicune was about to charge forward when a person tackled Red to the floor with a snarl of frustration.

Ash had leaped onto Red, and was beating him up to the pulp. Misty and Gary ran towards where Zainab lay and Vulpix padded towards her mother. They sat up Zainab and tried to get a reaction but nothing happened. Vulpix started to lick the side of Zainab's face but Zainab did nothing. She was like an empty shell. Nothing there, and Vulpix started to snuggle up to her trainer. At that point Misty couldn't stop herself and tears started to run down her face. Gary comforted her and they knew that Zainab was gone. Vulpix let out an anguished howl and started to cry. It started to glow and everyone stopped to see that Vulpix was evolving. Standing there was a Ninetales and it was angry.

Espeon and the rest of the pokemon gathered round Zainab, trying to get a reaction. But there was nothing. They went over to a tree and started to talk.

_I can't believe Red did this to Zainab. _Pikachu was shaking with fury, as were the others and they all looked towards Zainab.

_Even when she saved me, I couldn't do anything. _Cyndaquil said quietly. Pikachu comforted him.

_It's not your fault that Red was a bastard. _Suicune growled and the others nodded.

_For now we need to find a way to bring back Zainab, otherwise the whole of New Kanto is doomed. _Emerald stated, and everyone nodded.

_I can't believe he did this to my mommy. _Ninetales said sadly.

_I'm gonna pay him back for this._ Skitty, Chikorita and Espeon said darkly. The others agreed. However, Latias and Mew exchanged smiles, knowing what was about to befall Red.

_No need to guys, I think someone is coming to pay a visit. And it won't be happy, I can tell you that! _ Mew said cheerfully.

_Let's go back to Zainab. We might all be able to help her if we are with her._ Gyarados said softly and they all trailed back to Zainab, to their trainer.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As the pokemon walked back to their trainer, they saw Zainab in Ash's arms. They hurried over, fearing the worst.

'Zainab, wake up. You need to stay strong, come on answer me Zainab!' Ash was desperately trying to bring back Zainab but there was nothing ... no spark of life... just Zainab lying in Ash's arms limply with her eyes closed. Pikachu ran up to her, fearing the worst.

Ash smiled down at Pikachu sadly with tears in his eyes. 'She's still alive, don't worry Pikachu. I think she has gone into shock.'

Pikachu nodded sadly as tears fell from her eyes. Ash's Pikachu came over to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Gary and Brock were talking with Red.

'What the hell did you do Red? She's broken inside,' Gary said shaking with fury at the smirk on his face.

'I just opened her eyes to reality. She just pretends nothing is happening and continuing with her selfish acts.'

Brock and Gary were angry.

'How do you know that she has neglected her kingdom? You don't know the full story. You didn't see her when she was telling us about herself and her kingdom. She was crying.' Brock said angrily.

'And when she told us about the ordeal with Pikachu, she already blamed herself and it took her some time to come out of the depression and then you remind her about the ordeal and now... now she is nothing but empty.' Gary added furiously.

Red stared at them and then did something that was unexpected. He started to laugh. Everyone looked over at the noise and saw that Red was laughing.

'You actually believe her?!' Red gasped in between laughing his head off. Everyone felt disgusted and Ash started to shake with anger. As he was about to lunge at Red, there was a sharp sound and everyone looked on at disbelief as Misty slapped Red across the face.

'How dare you!' Misty said her voice shaking.

'You're gonna pay for that,' Red said with fury and started towards Misty. She backed off and as Red was about to attack, he was punched in the face. Everyone stared at the attacker and saw to their surprise that it was both Ash and Gary. Red smashed into the tree and fell in a heap on the floor.

_Here he comes and he is not happy, _Mew said to the others and right on cue,

Red got shakily up to his feet, and was about to attack the boys when thunder erupted in the sky. Dark clouds formed and everyone looked on as a pokemon began to appear from the sky and touched down on the floor.

'Shit,' he thought to himself.

Arceus was here. He was angry though. Mew flew over with Latias and Suicune followed with Emerald. They bowed at the sight of the God pokemon.

'Where is she?' His voice thundered with concern and anger.

Everyone looked over to Zainab, who was leaning against the tree, knees pulled up to her chest. Arceus looked shocked and flew over to her.

'Zainab,' Arceus said gently.

Zainab looked up at who had called her name and when she saw her father she stood up and walked towards him like a zombie. As soon as she was right next to him, she broke down sobbing.

Arceus pulled her into a hug and let her sob out her heart. He had tears in his eyes when he saw his daughter in this condition and felt anger.

_Latias and Mew, make sure Red doesn't get away. He has got some explaining to do._

Latias and Mew heard the anger and the best thing they could do was to follow his orders. They bowed and looked sadly at the figure of their trainer sobbing her heart out. They kept an eye on Red and their plan was if he was to try and get away, they would use their psychic powers to hold him in place. They were looking forward to revenge big time.

After a few minutes, Zainab calmed down and fell asleep from exhaustion. Emerald and Pikachu put her to bed and Pikachu sat with her at all times. Emerald flew back to the others, who were sat around a campfire in a circle.

'How is she?' Arceus asked.

_She's fine, we put her to bed and Pikachu is staying with her._

'Good,' Arceus smiled briefly before turning his attention firstly to Ash, Misty, Gary and Brock.

'I would like to introduce myself. My name is Arceus and I am Zainab's father. I would like to thank you for all the support that you have given my daughter. It is hard times for us all as our kingdom is under threat. To save her, I moved her here to Johto and it was so very fortunate that she met you all.'

Everyone nodded.

Arceus then turned his attention to Red, who was held tightly by Latias and Mew's psychic powers.

'You may drop the psychic now.'

Latias and Mew nodded, and once that was done they flew over to where Zainab was and settled down next to her. Pikachu was there as was Ninetales and Suicune.

Arceus spoke to Red in a voice deep with anger and disgust. It was as if the whole heavens heard him. 'Red, I am disgusted that I appointed you as my daughter's aura trainer. You have not only been, to put in Zainab's words, a jerk, but you have broken her emotionally. You are hereby sentenced to death and will await trials back at your homeland.'

Handcuffs appeared on his hands and he was then teleported to somewhere that no one knew, except Arceus and the legendaries. Let's just say it was a living hell!

'Now Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary, I would like to give you a job that is big but I know that you will be able to help Zainab overcome these hard times. I would like you all to be her mentors.

Gary, you will be Zainab's Aura Mentor and for that I will allow you to unlock your own aura to help her with. Your aura will be more limited compared to Zainab's but I will give you the knowledge on how to help Zainab more if you do not have the same level as hers.

Brock, I would like you to be her psychologist as I know you have a lot of medical knowledge.

Misty, I would like you to be her fitness instructor, to get her into shape as well as teaching her martial arts. I will provide you with all the knowledge needed.

And finally Ash, I would like you to be her Pokemon move mentor. This will help you to become stronger with your own pokemon as well.'

Everyone gasped at the roles they were given and then all nodded, promising that they wouldn't let him down.

'Thank you all, and I know you will help my daughter to become the best she can. I wish you good luck and if anything happens, do not hesitate to call me. Goodbye.'

And Arceus disappeared.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next morning dawned bright and early. Everyone woke up to prepare themselves for Zainab. After breakfast, they sat round the table.

'Now we need to make a routine for Zainab. We need to take her mind off all her stress and the only way we can do that is if we keep her busy.' Brock addressed the rest of them.

'Sounds like a plan Brock. I think we should start her off with Misty's fitness sessions. Then we can do aura training with Gary. We can then do pokemon training with me and then finally we can do another fitness training session with Misty.'

'Ash that is great idea,' Misty beamed at him and then went over to wake up Zainab.

'Zainab we need to w-,' Misty began but was interrupted by the moaning that Zainab was saying in her sleep. She beckoned everyone over and they all listened to her worriedly.

'- Don't take Pikachu away... Don't harm her... Mother are you okay... MOTHER!' Zainab screamed and jolted upright awake. She saw everyone around her and let out her breath she was holding. Then her eyes began to tear up. She started to cry with her face in her hands. Misty hugged and everyone left them alone.

After Zainab calmed down, and everyone had finished their breakfast, they set to work. First Zainab worked on her stamina with Misty by swimming in the lake. Then they perfected her aura shield with Gary and were now onto aura spheres.

For this they did the same routine that Red did with her but took it much slower. However, as Gary was charging up his Aura Sphere, Zainab became rigid with fear. Suddenly she began to tremble and Ash, who had noticed, rushed up to Zainab. Zainab sank to the floor and started to shout.

'Don't hurt me Red... I'm sorry I'm a weakling... It's my fault I know it...,' and Ash held onto her as Zainab sobbed. She looked up at Ash and Ash saw fear in her eyes. He was shocked and hugged Zainab close to him.

'He's gonna hurt me Ash,' she whimpered into his jacket.

'No one is here, Red's not here, it's just me and Gary,' Ash soothed her. Pikachu jumped into her lap and Zainab smiled down at her long-time friend and smiled.

_It's alright Zainab, no one is going to hurt you when I am here,' _Pikachu declared and Zainab giggled. After a while whilst Ash calmed down Zainab, she stood up.

'I'm sorry Gary, let's try again.'

'It's alright Zainab. Let's concentrate on your defence,' and Zainab nodded. They took their respected places opposite each other. Ash stood close by with both Pikachu's on his shoulder.

As soon as Gary fired his aura at Zainab, she produced a strong aura shield which deflected it. Everyone cheered and the training went on, however everyone was worried whether the same thing would happen every time.

After lunch they started Pokemon Training. 'Alright Zainab, transform into Celebi.' Zainab nodded and then suddenly there was a light and Celebi was in front of them. Zainab/Celebi sat on Ash's shoulder.

'Right now let's work on moves.' After half an hour of Ash coaching Zainab, she mastered Magical Leaf, Leaf Storm, Recover, Safeguard and they were working on Confusion. Suddenly there was a rustle behind them. Zainab, still in her Celebi form, sat on Ash's shoulder scared and Ash soothed her whilst both Pikachu's took a defensive stance in front of them.

A man walked out of the bushes and can to a stop in front of them. He was smiling and Zainab was unnerved. His aura was evil.

'Hello, what do you want?' Gary asked as they joined Ash and the others.

The man smirked. Pointing to Zainab he asked, 'is this your Celebi?'

Everyone looked shocked and Zainab began to tremble. Ash turned towards the man.

'May I ask who you are and what do you want with my friend?'

The man smirked and then pulled his coat off. Everyone gasped.

'Giovanni is my name and I am the leader of Team Rocket. And you may recognise my partner...' and with that another man entered the clearing. Everyone looked horrified and Pikachu snarled.

'Hello everyone, I hope you remember me... Nemesis.'


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Everyone stiffened when Nemesis introduced himself. Gary, Brock and Misty looked towards Ash and Zainab. Zainab was trembling visibly and Ash was snarling as if he wanted to kill. Both Pikachu's had electricity sparking from their cheeks with a look on their face that could kill.

'How dare you come and show your face to us Nemesis?' Ash spat. He was furious and wanted to kill.

'Yeah, we could take you out single-handedly,' Gary said cockily. Everyone agreed but were shocked when Nemesis started to laugh.

'You think that you can overpower me when in fact we outnumber you,' Nemesis cackled and with that he clicked his fingers. Out of the trees can a dozen of grunts.

Misty glared at Gary. 'Now you've done it. Why do you have to be so cocky?' Gary sheepishly rubbed his neck and laughed nervously.

'Oh well, it was nice to talk to you all but I think you are all going to get in the way so,' Nemesis stated and clicked his fingers once more. Misty, Brock and Gary were grabbed by grunts and bound up to each other.

Ash turned to Zainab. 'Get away while you can Zainab,' he whispered urgently but Zainab shook her head. _No way am I leaving you all. You have done so much for me._

'But they want you. I don't want them to get you so please go. I promise I will take care of myself.' Zainab reluctantly nodded and kissed Ash on the cheek.

Ash smiled back. Zainab flew away with Pikachu, both in invisibility mode. Nemesis walked up to Ash, who had Pikachu on his shoulder sparking with electricity.

'So Ash, you think you can outsmart me. You're just a brat in the way. I'm gonna have the pleasure of getting rid of you myself.'

Ash looked boldly at Nemesis and scoffed. Suddenly he was pushed and pinned to the ground. A foot stepped on his back and he struggled to get free. He looked over at Pikachu, who was engaged in battle with Nemesis's Magma.

'Prepare to say your last words Ash.' Ash rolled over and came face to face with a Magnezone. It was charging up it's electricity. 'This Magnezone's shocks are five times powerful than your Pikachu's.'

Zainab looked on in terror as Magnezone prepared to end Ash's life. She had to do something. Suddenly, Nemesis stopped the attack surprisingly.

'How about we make this fun? Shuppet, bind the boy with psychic so he doesn't move.' Shuppet came out of it's poke ball and held Ash in place on the floor. Nemesis addressed Zainab.

'Zainab, if you don't come out then this will be the end for your boyfriend. If you do then I will let everyone go. How does that sound?' Zainab looked nervously at Pikachu who was sat next to her, and Pikachu shook her head frantically.

_I have to go Pikachu._

_But Zainab, you promised you wouldn't leave me ever._

_I said I have to go but not to be captured. Rather, I'm going to kick Nemesis's ass. _

Pikachu grinned and nodded.

'Zainab I am going to count until 3. 1... 2.. –,' Nemesis paused as he saw Zainab, in her Celebi form, fly towards Ash.

_I'm here Nemesis,' _Zainab said. Ash looked horrified.

'Excellent, Shuppet release the boy.' Ash got out of the psychic bond and was about to get up when he was pinned to the floor again. Zainab looked surprised.

_I thought we had a deal Nemesis,' _Zainab said angrily.

'Oh yes, but promises and deals are meant to be broken,' Nemesis cackled. 'Magnezone, shock that boy.

Magnezone charged up his attack and fired. Ash braced himself for the pain but none came. He looked up to see Zainab had protected him by taking the full attack. He gasped.

Zainab had never felt this much pain except when she was stabbed. She didn't collapse though, she used Recover and soon she was back to normal.

'What is the meaning of this,' Nemesis shrieked with rage.

'This is your doom Nemesis,' Gary called and Nemesis turned to see all the grunts overpowered and the three untied. He was flabbergasted. Then he saw Zainab's Pikachu on the floor grinning. He cursed himself.

'Oh well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get Zainab.' Zainab nodded, fury and anger coursing through her veins. She was thinking of all that had happened over the last few days and was ready to kill.

Ash stepped forward but Brock pulled him back. 'Ash let Zainab take care of this. Who knows, maybe this is what she needs to let out all of her frustration and anger.'

Gary nodded. 'This is her time. Let's just cheer her on. Then we can see how good you are training pokemon Ashy-boy,' Gary smirked and Ash punched him playfully on the arm.

'Alright, but if things turn ugly then I'm going in there,' Ash said but Misty shook her head.

'No first Pikachu will. She is Zainab's pokemon and she wants to protect Zainab more then you.'

Ash looked at Pikachu who was tense and her cheeks were sparking with electricity, nodded and then turned back to the battle. Brock stepped forward to be the referee.

'This will be a three on three battle with no substitutions made. Begin.'

'Let's do this Aggron,' Nemesis called out his steel type. Aggron roared so loudly it was a miracle Zainab didn't flinch.

'Aggron use Iron Tail,' and with a roar, Aggron charged forward. Zainab smirked and fired a Leaf Storm at Aggron, knocking it out with one hit. 'Aggron is unable to battle. Everyone stood there astounded at Zainab's power. Nemesis looked angrily at Zainab and then sent out his next pokemon.

'Go Magmortar,' Nemesis smirked. 'Fire is strong against grass,' Nemesis taunted Zainab which angered everyone.

'Use fire-blast,' Nemesis called and a powerful fire attack shot towards Zainab. Everyone looked on afraid of the consequence, but Zainab just stood there. The fire attack blasted straight over her and everyone screamed. Ash fell to his knees as he witnessed his girlfriend getting burnt to death. Pikachu looked on though, and everyone gasped as the smoke cleared and Zainab was safe. She had used Protect. Everyone looked stunned and then Magmortar was sent flying. Zainab had used Confusion.

'Magmortar is unable to battle, send out your last pokemon,' Brock called.

Nemesis growled and threw his final pokemon's poke ball into the battle field and out came Gengar. Nemesis wasted no time in calling out an attack. 'Gengar use shadow ball,' and a ball of dark matter hurled towards Zainab but she sent it back with a psychic. She then hit Gengar with Aerial Ace. Gengar looked tired, as did Zainab. Zainab finished it off with a Leaf Storm and Gengar used Dark Pulse. Both went flying to the ground but Zainab used Synthesis and flew back up. She finished Gengar off with Razor Leaf and Gengar fainted.

'Nemesis does not have any more pokemon so the victor is Zainab,' Brock called out. Nemesis smirked. 'You won't get away with this,' he shouted and out came a Jigglypuff.

'Jigglypuff, use Sing!' However, Zainab protected everyone with Protect and no one fell asleep. Then she sent everyone to the police station using Teleport.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. They were gone.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_**A few months later...**_

Zainab had progressed a lot. She had finished all her aura training and was now a registered Aura Knight. They had all travelled a few weeks ago to the Kingdom of Rota where Zainab had been knighted by Queen Ilene. All the men had wolf-whistled when she was knighted and so it was hard for the others to keep Ash under control. She was very healthy and had outdone Misty's entire exercise regime without struggling. And she was the strongest Celebi there was around thanks to Ash's intense regime.

Now Zainab was heading to the next city and as soon as she reached the pokemon centre, they crashed out in their rooms.

'Hey Pikachu this is the life, right? No more events with anyone bad and we seem to have gotten a lot stronger.'

_Yeah Zainab, but remember if it wasn't for you and all your hard work we wouldn't have been the strongest we are now!_

'Thanks Pikachu. Let's head down to the cafeteria, I'm starving.'

_Sure thing, we can pick up everyone from Nurse Joy as well._

'Good idea, let me just get changed.'

Zainab's physique had changed over the past few months as was now unrecognisable to anyone she used to travel with. She was taller in an elegant way and her hair was now kept out, flowing to her waist. She was more developed and her voice was more composed. She walked with grace. Zainab knew she was attractive due to the amount of wolf-whistling that boys used to do after her.

After they were ready Pikachu hopped onto Zainab's shoulder and they continued towards the cafeteria. First they picked up everyone from Nurse Joy and then after half an hour returned to their room after filling themselves up.

'Come on out everyone,' Zainab shouted as she released them all out from their poke balls. Her recent friends had been a Lucario and a Pidgeot. The Pidgeot was now known as the mother figure of the whole group especially with the two young pokemon (Vulpix and Skitty).

_Hey Zainab, _Mew squealed and launched herself at her best friend. Latias did the same thing.

'Right everyone, let's all sleep outside of our poke balls tonight as a celebration of how strong we have become.' Zainab exclaimed and Gyarados followed her into the bathroom as the bath filled up. When she got back everyone had snuggled down onto either the bed or the floor and were eagerly waiting for their trainer to get back so they could all spend their night together.

As soon as Zainab settled down, Pikachu and Espeon took their usual space either side of Zainab.

'Good night everyone,' Zainab called.

_Good night Zainab, _everyone said sleepily and within minutes everyone fell asleep. Zainab however lay there as she reflected the events that took place six months ago.

**Everyone stood as the port as Ash and friends were about to board the ship. Zainab was finding this too hard to say goodbye to her boyfriend but he needed to run some errands. Ash promised they would meet again and they embraced for the last time. She watched the boat sail away with tears in her eyes. She didn't know when they would meet again.**

**After that she had kept emailing him and ringing him for the first month but nothing happened. He wouldn't return her calls or messages and so Zainab was forced to believe that someone else had taken her place in Ash's life. Her pokemon were suffering seeing Zainab like that with a broken heart and began to dislike the former travelling companions. One phone call wouldn't hurt to return.**

**Zainab therefore resolved herself by training as hard as she could, forgetting about everything that had happened and imagining it as a dream. Pikachu was the most affected by this and resolved to help everyone as well as herself get stronger.**

Zainab sniffled and turned over to be met by Pikachu with her eyes open and staring at Zainab comfortingly. Pikachu guessed what she was thinking about and so snuggled against Zainab more and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Zainab gave everyone breakfast and they set off. However before they could leave Nurse Joy called her.

'Zainab, I have something for you if you want to take it.' Zainab turned around and was handed a leaflet by Nurse Joy.

'What's this Nurse Joy?' Zainab asked puzzled.

'It's a mini tournament that they are holding here at Goldenrod in two weeks time. You can register today. But there are requirements though. Do you want to consider?'

'Shall we do it Pikachu?' Zainab asked.

_Let's do it, I need a good battle._

'Ok Nurse Joy. But what are the requirements?'

'You have to enter at least one water, fire, grass, electric, psychic, flying and dragon type to enter. Then you can enter two more pokemon on top of that.'

Zainab thought and came up with using Chikorita, Gyarados, Pikachu, Latias, Espeon, Pidgeot and Cyndaquil. That left two more pokemon which would be Mew and Suicune. Skitty and Vulpix were too young to battle and Emerald had been sent back to her father as she had too many pokemon on her and wanted to train the weaker ones. Emerald was too experienced but whenever she would need her, Zainab would call Emerald back. Lucario considered but wanted to sit this one out.

'Okay Nurse Joy, I will enter and win this tournament.'

'Great, just give me your pokedex and the pokemon's poke balls that you will enter with.'

Zainab handed over the poke balls and the pokedex and waited.

'Great you are now registered. Have fun and train hard.'

'Thanks Nurse Joy,' Zainab said and went to give the news to all her pokemon entering.

The next two weeks went in a breeze as they spent time training hard. Finally the day was here and Zainab made her way to the pokemon centre to see who she was up against in the preliminaries.

She watched the screen as the trainers were shuffled and as soon as they stopped she found herself against a boy called Ritchie. She then started walking off to her room to check out her opponent with Pikachu on her shoulder. Zainab and Pikachu were chatting along but as she was heading there she heard voices down the hall.

'Come on Ritchie, show that weakling of a girl who is your opponent what you are made of,' a boy said and everyone chuckled. Zainab stiffened as she recognised the voices and saw a group of familiar people walking past.

There was Ritchie her opponent she was guessing, and her former travelling companions, Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary. Ritchie who wasn't looking where he was going as he was laughing along with the others bumped into her.

'I'm sorry ma'am,' Ritchie began but stopped as he saw Zainab. He was taken away by her beauty and predictably Brock began to flirt. However Zainab slapped him across the face. Everyone gasped. Brock got up flabbergasted.

'Hey what did you do that for?!' Misty said angrily to Zainab.

'I do not take kindly to men flirting with me,' Zainab said coolly. Pikachu growled.

She turned to Ritchie before she walked away: 'I can't wait to have our match tomorrow,' leaving everyone surprised. Ash however felt a sense of familiarity. Have they met her before? He shook his thoughts away as the group continued towards the foyer of the pokemon centre.

Zainab, meanwhile, rushed to her room. As soon as she locked the door she flung herself onto the bed and began to cry. Pikachu sat next to her patting her gently. Zainab was devastated that her boyfriend and former travelling companions who she used to have such a great time with had forgotten her totally. Slowly she dried her eyes.

_Zainab don't worry about those morons. They won't know what hit them when we beat them all. _Pikachu growled angrily at the injustice done to her friend.

'I know Pikachu but it is not fair that no one recognises us. Above all I thought Ash would have recognised me. I guess he forgot about his girlfriend. That's why he didn't answer any of my emails or calls. He probably loves Misty or someone else.' Zainab sniffed.

Pikachu sighed and thought to herself that those guys would regret ever forgetting about her trainer. Especially that Ash Ketchum, who was supposedly her boyfriend.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next day dawned bright and early. In a room, Ash and the others were sleeping. However Gary was awake early and decided to go for a morning walk. Upon coming to a clearing he heard voices and decided to check them out. He strolled casually down the path and came to a stop behind a bush. He no longer had any aura powers as Arceus had taken them off him when Zainab had become knighted. He wondered where she was and whether she was alright. He had grown fond of her as a big brother doted his little sister.

Kneeling down behind a bush he saw a lot of powerful pokemon sparring with each other and gasped. There was a Mew, Latias, Suicune, Gyarados, Espeon, Pikachu, Pidgeot, Chikorita and Cyndaquil training hard and sat on a rock was supposedly the trainer although Gary couldn't see their face due to the bright sunlight. On the trainer's lap were two other pokemon that were young and a guardian pokemon which was a Lucario watching over the others.

Gary kept watching. 'Okay everyone break time,' came a voice which was familiar to Gary but he wasn't sure why. The trainer walked forward and Gary saw it was Ritchie's opponent for today. He smirked as he spied on the opponent and making a mental note of everything he saw which would help Ritchie defeat her.

A Vulpix and Skitty jumped out of the trainer's arms and sat down patiently whilst the trainer fed the pokemon.

'Lucario look after the little two whilst I do some training.' Lucario nodded and the trainer walked over to a clearing. The Pikachu scampered off with its trainer. Gary chuckled reminded about how loyal and close Ash and Pikachu were. She could rival their loyalty. Somehow all the pokemon looked familiar. The next part stunned Gary as the trainer vanished and the next thing he knew he was thrown into the clearing and the trainer strode out of the bushes.

'Hey what was that for?' Gary angrily asked.

'You shouldn't be spying on us then should you? You had this coming mister!' The trainer replied equally angry. Gary rubbed his head sheepishly.

'How did you know I was there?' Gary asked curiously.

'I have aura as you should know Gary Oak.' The trainer walked forward and helped Gary up.

'How do you know my name?'

'Well I did t-,' began the trainer but stopped. 'It doesn't matter so go away!'

With that the trainer returned all her pokemon, put away all the equipment and walked off with Pikachu sat on her shoulder and Lucario walking next to her.

Gary looked on and then hurried back to tell the others about the news he had.

'Hey Gary we were just setting up for breakfast, would you like to help or be a lazy Slakoth?' Misty asked.

'I need to tell you all something. I saw Ritchie's opponent training just now and she had such amazing pokemon. They were so powerful. '

'What pokemon did she have? I can't find any information about her online!' Ritchie pleaded desperately.

'Well she had a Mew, Latias, Suicune, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Gyarados, Espeon, Pikachu, Lucario, Pidgeot, Skitty and a Vulpix.'

Everyone stared at Gary.

'What?' Gary asked defensively.

'That is a lot of pokemon and I bet they are powerful. However they remind us of the pokemon someone else had.' Brock said frowning.

'Yeah I wonder if she'll be here.' Misty asked curiously.

Ash looked away whenever this topic was brought up. Everyone noticed and tried to talk about something else. However Ritchie was puzzled.

'Who are you guys talking about?'

'My girlfriend, Zainab.' Ash answered to the surprise of everyone.

'You had a girlfriend?' Ritchie asked astonished.

'Yeah, but she didn't keep in touch did she Ash?' Gary asked.

'Umm...' Ash began.

'Ash!' began Misty.

'Well she did send me messages but I was too busy winning badges that I forgot to answer her.' Ash said.

Everyone stared at him.

'What have you done?! Zainab was probably waiting for you to answer her texts and then you don't answer her texts and so she probably is heartbroken.' Misty exploded and Brock shook his head.

'Ash you idiot.' Gary said.

'She probably hates me!' Ash said and everyone nodded.

'Anyway let's talk about this after. We need to head over to the stadium for Ritchie's match.'

And with that they packed up and continued to the stadium. Everyone left Ritchie and went to sit down in the audience.

**Welcome everyone to the Mini Pokemon World Tournament. This tournament is a taste of what to expect in the real thing! This is your host Raymond, and so without further ado let's start with the first preliminaries. The type of pokemon you use does not matter here.**

**On the red side is a girl who is a beauty. She had style and grace and she is also an aura knight. She single-handedly took down Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Plasma, Phantom and Galactic. She is the champion of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. She may even be the most powerful pokemon trainer in the world. So please welcome the beautiful Zainab Alam of New Kanto.**

Everyone sat there stunned as their former travelling companion made her way onto the stage with Pikachu on her shoulder. She smiled up at the crowd, who had erupted at the sight of their favourite champion, and took her place in the trainer's box.

**And on the green side is a trainer who has done considerably well for his age. Please welcome Ritchie Veal from Kanto.**

Everyone cheered as they saw Ritchie. He gave a wave then took his place in his trainer box.

**This is a three on three battle. Substitutions are allowed and when all three pokemon are unable to battle the winner will be decided. Begin.**

'Go Suicune.' Everyone in the audience gasped when Suicune emerged. Zainab grinned and Suicune looked back at Zainab nervously.

_Why are they staring at me Zainab?_

'They think you are beautiful that's why.' Suicune smiled at turned back.

'Go Charizard.'

Zainab grinned. 'Suicune bubble tornado.' Suicune ran with such speed that could rival Rapidash. Suicune circled Charizard who was stunned and bubble beam surrounded it.

'Charizard fly up,' Ritchie shouted desperately but it was no use. Suicune leapt back and admired its work. Charizard fell to the floor with swirls in his eyes.

**Charizard is unable to battle. Suicune is the victor. Unbelievable, she took out Charizard with one hit.**

Ritchie couldn't believe his eyes but carried on.

'Butterfree I choose you,' Ritchie called and out came the butterfly pokemon.

'Suicune return,' Zainab called and Suicune nodded. Ritchie looked surprised.

'Go Cyndaquil,' Zainab called and Cyndaquil appeared.

_Zainab why did you call? I was having a good nap. And this is a weakling compared to my power._

'Don't get too cocky.'

'Butterfree, use sleep powder,' Ritchie called.

'Cyndaquil use fire spin,' Zainab said simply and Butterfree fell to the floor defeated.

**Butterfree is unable to battle, Cyndaquil wins.**

Ritchie couldn't believe his eyes. His best pokemon were being obliterated in battle. He turned towards his trusty Pikachu.

'Go get them Sparky,' Ritchie called and Pikachu jumped into the battle field.

'Cyndaquil, you can go back to sleep now,' Zainab said and returned Cyndaquil.

'Are you ready to show them all Pikachu?' Zainab asked.

_You bet I am._

'Go,' Zainab said and Pikachu scampered onto the field.

**A showdown of Pikachu versus Pikachu. This is gonna be an interesting battle.**

'Sparky, use Volt Tackle,' Ritchie called determined that this would be the end.

'Dodge and use Electric Tail.' Zainab called simply and as Sparky missed, Pikachu jumped up and came down with a tail that had been charged with electricity.

'No show them a real Volt Tackle Pikachu,' Zainab called and Pikachu charged towards Sparky with a massive amount of energy. There was a collision and Sparky fell back to the field with swirls.

**Pikachu is unable to battle. The Red corner win and will advance to the next rounds.**

Pikachu jumped into Zainab's arms and cooed with happiness. Zainab laughed and they exited the stadium.

'Zainab, wait,' Misty and Gary called but she was gone. They went back to Ritchie.

'Zainab was so strong,' Ritchie said sadly.

'It's okay Ritchie, why not stay and cheer for the others,' Brock suggested and Ritchie nodded.

'Ok but first I need to get to the pokemon centre. I'll catch up with you later.' Ritchie called and ran off.

'We need to visit Zainab and explain,' Misty said and everyone looked towards Ash who nodded slowly.

'Great we'll visit tonight.'


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Zainab crashed down onto her bed as soon as she recovered her pokemon from Nurse Joy. She was immensely pleased that she had passed the first round without any of her pokemon fainting.

'Pikachu all of you were amazing today'

_Thanks Zainab but the real credit goes to you for training us all so hard._

'That's so sweet, thanks Pikachu'

_You don't have to thank us, we are family_

'Great, then tonight we will go out to eat as a treat'.

Pikachu cheered and Zainab giggled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

'I wonder who that is Pikachu?'

_I don't know but keep some of us out with you._

Zainab took Pikachu's advice and sent out Espeon and Suicune. Lucario was already out of the poke ball so he came to Zainab too. Zainab, with Pikachu on her shoulder, approached the door cautiously.

'Who's there?' Zainab called and when she heard nothing she opened the door suddenly. Standing there at the doorway was Misty, Brock, Gary and... Ash. Zainab froze and the rest of the pokemon growled.

'Hi Zainab,' Misty said hesitating.

'Hi do I know you?' Zainab said angrily. Pikachu rubbed her cheek next to Zainab to calm her down and Espeon jumped up and curled around Zainab's neck, purring.

'Can we come in and talk?' Brock asked.

Zainab was calm for a moment and then nodded. She turned and walked back into the room, plonking herself onto the bed and crossing her leg. Espeon jumped into her lap and Pikachu curled up on her shoulder. The rest of the trainers sat on the sofa opposite her.

'So what do you want?' Zainab spat out. Everyone looked nervous.

'Well... we were really impressed with your battle today Zainab.' Gary said with a hint of a smile. Zainab's eyebrow twitched but she kept silent.

'I want to apologise Zainab. Please forgive me. I didn't want to upset you but I was just too busy winning gym badges that I forgot to reply to... your... emails.' Ash said.

Zainab started to shake and suddenly she burst out angrily. 'IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY ASH? THAT YOU ARE SORRY THAT YOU REJECTED MY MESSAGES AND EMAILS BECAUSE YOU WERE BUSY WINNING GYM BADGES! THAT YOU COULDN'T EVEN CALL YOUR GIRLFRIEND! WHAT HAPPENED? DIDN'T IT MAKE YOU LOOK COOL IN FRONT OF YOUR NEW GIRLFRIENDS? IS IT THAT I PUT YOU IN DANGER BECAUSE I AM SORRY FOR THAT!'

Everyone looked shocked at the sudden outburst and Zainab had tears in her eyes. She was shaking so bad that her aura was flashing from normal to blue and back as if she was losing control.

Pikachu and Espeon cuddled up next to their trainer to cheer her up but it was no good. Suddenly they were blasted back due to Zainab who had lost control of her aura. Ash ran up to help but Zainab sent him such a ferocious glare that he backed off.

Lucario darted forward to help and after a few moments she was back to normal. There was silence and then Gary spoke up.

'Zainab, I know how you must feel and if anyone is to blame then it is Ash. But can we at least forgive and forget?'

Zainab thought for a moment and was interrupted by Ash.

'Look Zainab I am really sorry for causing you this grief. I know it was all my fault and I swear I didn't lay eyes on any other girl because I love you. I just want to tell you that I would never betray you and I am really foolish to not answer your calls. Look into my eyes if you doubt me. Won't you forgive me?'

Zainab felt tears in her eyes and thought back to the emotions that she had felt in the past few months. However there were all the good times they had had together and she wanted to feel those emotions again. Maybe it was time to forget feelings and turn over a new leaf with everyone. Reaching a decision she took a deep breath and smiled.

'I forgive all of you.' There was a moments silence and then everyone ran to hug her and soon everyone was happily chattering away with each other. Ash was in the corner though and Zainab walked over to him. He looked up and saw her.

Zainab smiled and then wrapped her arms around his torso. She could feel a muscular frame and leant against him. She tilted her head up and gazed into the soft chocolate brown eyes of Ash. Suddenly Ash placed his hands on her waist and pulled her forwards and placed his lips tenderly onto her lips and they kissed. It was the best thing ever.

Misty coughed and they both broke apart blushing. Everyone laughed.

...

During the night Zainab tossed and turned but found it impossible to get to sleep. She got out of bed quietly as to not to disturb Pikachu and exited the room. She had decided to go for a walk and headed for the lake just outside the pokemon centre. She sensed a pokemon was following her and stopped walking.

'You can come out Mew and Pikachu,' Zainab called and the guilty pokemon came out from behind a bush.

'Why were you following me?' she asked them.

_We were worried that something might happen to you so we came as protection, _Mew said and happily sat herself on Zainab's shoulder.

_Yeah and it's not nice to make us all worry, _Pikachu scowled and Zainab laughed.

'If that's your way of making me guilty then you are failing miserably Pikachu,' Zainab said chuckling. Pikachu pouted and Zainab picked her up.

'Oh did you get offended Pikachu? Sorry buddy,' Zainab said and hugged Pikachu. Pikachu accepted the hug gladly cooing and then took her place on Zainab's other shoulder.

They walked together and sat down on a rock nearby the pokemon centre, overlooking the lake. Pikachu hopped off the shoulder and sat down next to Zainab.

'Do you think I made a mistake accepting their apologies earlier guys?' Zainab asked.

_No as I think they were honest, I could feel it in their aura. _ Mew smiled at Zainab.

_I think that it was nice to give them a second chance Zainab. But I didn't like Gary's attitude when he blamed it on Ash. _Pikachu huffed.

'Yeah, somehow he wasn't very nice. Oh well Ash did say he can be a pain sometimes.'

_Oooh, someone has a crush again. _Mew squealed happily but was interrupted as Pikachu smacked Mew on the head.

_You idiot, they're already boyfriend and girlfriend._

'Guys stop,' Zainab said trying to break up the fight before it got worse. Both pokemon apologised.

_Hey Zainab, when's our next match?_

'I think two days from now as we already passed the preliminaries,' Zainab said happily.

_Hey Zainab can I battle next time? Please? _Mew pleaded and both Zainab and Pikachu started laughing and Mew huffed.

'Sorry Mew but you never have ever pleaded with me before so it was kind of funny. Yes of course you can.'

Mew squealed and hugged Zainab happily. Zainab chuckled.

_Mew you were so funny. Wait till I tell the others that you pleaded in front of us. They are so gonna make fun of you! _Pikachu exclaimed and then was suddenly hoisted into the air by a psychic and thrown into a bush. Pikachu came out of the bush annoyed and her cheeks were sparking. Zainab groaned.

'Pikachu, Mew stop fighting this instance.'

Pikachu however shocked Mew but Mew flew off Zainab, so Zainab was shocked instead. Pikachu ran up to Zainab and apologised seeing what she had done.

'That is enough! Pikachu and Mew apologise to each other now!' Zainab shouted.

_Do I have to?_

_Yeah, Mew was the one that started it._

'Now!', and both cowering at the look Zainab gave them, immediately apologised to each other. Zainab sighed and took her seat back on the rock after dusting herself down. Mew and Pikachu glared at each other but didn't do anything.

There was a rustle behind Zainab and she stood up alarmed. Mew and Pikachu jumped onto Zainab's shoulders and Pikachu's cheeks were sparking. Deciding it was time to leave, Zainab hurried back towards the pokemon centre where they were staying.

As Zainab was walking down an alley calmly, she was hit on the head with something hard. Eyes watering she turned around and found she was surrounded by grunts from Team Rocket. She growled and Pikachu cheeks started sparking.

'Mew go and get help,' Zainab whispered

_But I need to stay and fight with you, _Mew said.

'You need to get someone immediately,' Zainab whispered urgently, 'besides I have got Pikachu with me.

Mew nodded and then teleported away to get help.

Zainab looked back to all the grunts surrounding her and wondered whether she would ever get a break. The circle of grunts suddenly parted and a man walked forward.

'Hello Zainab, I think we have met before,' the man replied and then as soon as he walked into the light Zainab gasped. It was Giovanni.

'I thought you were in prison,' Zainab said curiously.

'Well we were but I escaped. However you will be pleased to know that since I wasn't involved in anything Nemesis was sentenced and I was set free.'

'Yeah right,' Zainab said.

Giovanni stopped right in front of Zainab and leered at her. She shuddered as he was about to touch her but Pikachu growled. Giovanni stopped and walked away.

'I see you have taken after that boy, what was he called again? Oh yes... Ash Ketchum. Do you know him?'

'Well he is my boyfriend and I do not take after him. I had this Pikachu longer than him.'

'Aah, young love,' Giovanni smirked.

'What do you want with me anyway?' Zainab asked.

**Meanwhile...**

Mew teleported into the pokemon centre and raced to Ash's room frantically. She knew he would be able to help her master and she didn't like leaving her in the first place. She knew Zainab was in danger and needed to help her ASAP. As she was racing along the corridor, Lucario came up to her with Suicune.

_Mew where is Zainab. I sense something is wrong._

_Lucario, Team Rocket are attacking her and I need to get Ash to help us._

_We will come too. The other pokemon are not awake and Latias is looking after the little ones._

_Great job Suicune. Now let's hurry._

_Right._

As soon as the trio had reached the room, Lucario blew the door off the hinges with an Aura Sphere. Everyone woke up and Mew raced towards Ash.

_Ash you gotta help Zainab._

'What's wrong with her Mew?' Ash asked concerned.

_Team Rocket are attacking her, _Lucario said. Everyone looked concerned and pulled on their clothes. Ash and the others grabbed their pokemon and they set off with Mew in the lead.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

'Well Zainab, we want you. You are a very valuable human, have aura powers and can transform into the legendary Celebi, am I correct?

Pikachu and Zainab looked at each other in horror.

_How do they know Zainab?_

'I don't know Pikachu. '

'Now you may be wondering how I know this. Well why don't you meet this person.'

Another man was emerging from the shadows however he was shorter and was familiar due to his aura. As soon as Zainab saw the man she gasped out loud and Pikachu growled.

'Meet Red. I am sure you know each other.'

Zainab snarled and looked at Red in disgust. She turned back to Giovanni.

'Whatever Giovanni but you will never get me. I'm sure there is a bigger goal otherwise you wouldn't have come in person to meet me.'

Giovanni chuckled.

'You got me there Zainab. I also happen to know who your father is.'

Zainab looked wide-eyed at Giovanni and snarled.

'Don't even do anything to my father Giovanni or you will be sorry you ever met me!' Zainab screamed and she was shaking with anger so much that Pikachu looked alarmed. Suddenly she began to glow blue and she fired an aura sphere at Giovanni. He flew backwards and hit the wall. He got up and dusted himself down but he was angry.

Zainab calmed down after letting out her anger. She looked at Pikachu.

_We have to get out of here Zainab._

'I know Pikachu but how?'

She looked up to see that Giovanni was angry and she started to tremble. 'Get her,' he said slowly and no sooner had he said that, each grunt took out a poke ball and in the air were thousands of Golbats.

Red then spoke. 'You guys get the Pikachu and I will get the girl,' and so it began.

'Pikachu, I think you know what to do,' and when Pikachu nodded, Zainab felt relieved. She was glad that she had taught all her pokemon to fight instinctively on their own in case a scenario like this came about and she was confident in Pikachu's battling power.

Now she had to deal with Red. She summoned her aura staff, her signature move, and they began to spar. Red was so fast that she couldn't seem to concentrate on Pikachu but on herself to stop her being killed.

**Meanwhile...**

Mew and the others rushed over to the alleyway and were about to appear in the alley when Brock had an idea.

'Let's climb onto that wall and surprise them,' Brock whispered and they all agreed. As soon as everyone hoisted themselves onto the wall they peered down and what they saw was horrifying.

There was a group of grunts who had their pokemon out and were battling Zainab's Pikachu. She looked exhausted and was about to collapse but was doing her best. Everyone watched as the Golbat were zapped by a weak thunderbolt.

On the other side of the alley was Zainab sparring with Red. They were both using Aura and it was a fight that looked like it was till death. As they watched on, they saw Zainab backing against a wall with a feeble aura shield up around her and Red was shattering it with his aura sword. She looked like she was about to faint and there was a gash on her head that was bleeding a lot.

Ash was about to jump down but instead Lucario and Suicune beat him. Lucario and Suicune charged towards Red and knocked him out from behind. Lucario started to spar with him and Suicune rushed over to Zainab. Zainab smiled weakly and collapsed on top of Suicune. Suicune carried her over to Ash and the others and went to help Lucario.

'Zainab wake up,' Ash said and made her drink some water. Zainab woke up.

'Ash... all of you... what are you doing here?'

'Mew got us as help. Well technically blowing off the door to our room,' Gary said amused but worried about Zainab.

'Thanks everyone,' Zainab began but then she sat up frantically and looked over to where Pikachu was. She was horrified that Pikachu was about to collapse any second now and then the pokemon would all attack her.

'Zainab, where are you going?' Ash asked.

Zainab didn't reply but saw the attack that was coming Pikachu's way sneakily by a Golbat behind Pikachu. She got up and ran towards Pikachu. She could hear everyone shouting her name but she didn't stop. She had to protect Pikachu, her friend.

As soon as she reached Pikachu she snatched her off the ground and the attack hit her back. She flew a few metres and smashed into the wall. Lucario and Suicune sensed their master's distress but kept on attacking Red. Finally he was knocked down by a combined Aura Sphere and Aurora Beam attack. They leapt over to Zainab.

She looked down at Pikachu whilst holding her focus so she wouldn't pass out and Pikachu looked worriedly up at her.

_Zainab why are you here?_

'I had to protect you buddy.'

_I almost had them but I was too weak. I am sorry Zainab for failing you! _

'Pikachu don't you dare say you are weak. You are one of my friends and strongest pokemon ever. You were just outnumbered.'

Pikachu looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

'Now get some sleep buddy.'

_No you're gonna do something reckless if I sleep._

'Pikachu it's an order. Trust me.'

_No, _Pikachu shook her head stubbornly. She was afraid to lose Zainab.

Zainab sighed and she had no choice. If Pikachu didn't sleep her life would be in danger. Slowly she put her hand to Pikachu's forehead and it pulsed with aura.

_Stop it Zainab, I... want to... stay _Pikachu murmured and her eyes started to droop.

'Have sweet dreams Pikachu,' Zainab whispered softly. Pikachu nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Zainab kissed the top of her head and looked up at the grunt approaching them. They were outnumbered.

'STOP THIS AT ONCE!' Zainab screamed and she blasted everyone back with her aura. Zainab dropped the aura and Lucario and Suicune ran over to her side.

_Master, are you alright? _Lucario asked worried.

'I'm fine. Just a bit faint but no worries.'

_Zainab don't tell us that. You look awful!_ Suicune began to lecture Zainab in a motherly fashion. Zainab sighed and looked over to Giovanni with a cold glare.

Giovanni looked at her in surprise and Zainab stared back into the cold eyes of Giovanni.

'What happened, Zainab?' He asked smirking. That did it!

'I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP GIOVANNI! YOU ARE A SELFISH IDIOT AND YOU NEARLY KILLED US ALL! YOU TEAMED UP WITH THAT BASTARD RED AND ALL YOU EXPECT ME TO DO IS SAY I'M FINE! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!'

Ash and the others groaned.

'Giovanni's gonna get it now!' Gary said amused.

'Gary, we need to calm down Zainab. She has a shorter temper than me,' Misty said concerned.

'She is one feisty girl Ash, I feel sorry for you,' Gary teased and unfortunately Zainab heard.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY GARY OAK?!'

Gary looked alarmed and everyone snickered.

'Nothing Zainab,' Gary called back quickly.

Zainab was then tackled to the floor by Lucario.

_Calm down Master. You need to calm down. _As soon as Lucario said that Zainab's aura calmed and she stood up but breathing angrily. She shot a glare at Giovanni who gulped. However what she said next was surprising.

'I challenge you to a match Giovanni.'

Everyone gasped and there was silence.

Giovanni smirked. 'Okay what are the conditions?'

'The conditions are that this will be a one on one battle. If you win, I will help you. If I win, you will never tell anyone about me and you leave us alone forever!'

'No!' Ash screamed and everyone looked at him. 'I refuse you to do this Zainab!'

'I will be fine Ash. I know I can win. Now look after Pikachu for me,' Zainab said softly walking up to Ash and giving him Pikachu.

'Lucario and Suicune, go stand over there with Mew.'

_But who are you going to use, we are the only pokemon here you have._ Lucario and the others looked confused. Zainab smirked.

'You are forgetting that I am Arceus' daughter and so I will use...'


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

'You are forgetting that I am Arceus' daughter and so I will use...'

Zainab turned around to face Giovanni and transformed in Celebi. Everyone stared on in horror as they realised who she was about to use.

'Zainab you can't battle with yourself. You're not experienced enough!' Ash said worriedly and everyone else nodded. However all of Zainab's pokemon along with Zainab smirked.

_Ash why don't you scan me with your pokedex? It will give you all the information you need._

Everyone looked on as Ash scanned Zainab.

**Name: Celebi**

**Level: 150**

**Gender: Female**

**Captured: Not Applicable (this pokemon cannot be captured!)**

**Move Set: Leaf Tornado, Leaf Blade, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Confusion, Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Vine Whip, Grass Pledge, Razor Leaf, Whirlwind, Gust, Recover, Psybeam, Hyperbeam, Future Sight, Double-Edge, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Ancient Power, Swift and Metronome.**

Everyone looked at Zainab in amazement. Gary whistled.

_Now do you believe in me?_

Everyone nodded and so Zainab flew over to the battle field. Giovanni smirked.

'I don't care how strong you are but you will never beat,' and he threw a poke ball, 'Rhyperior'. Rhyperior gave a roar and everyone in the vicinity shrank back, scared. However as soon as Rhyperior saw Zainab it bowed to her, surprising everyone.

_My Lady Zainab, why am I battling you?_

_Rhyperior you belong to the leader of Team Rocket and so I need to beat you in order to make them get rid of trying to capture me._

_How dare he? I will try to become defeated by you by one shot and when he isn't suspecting anything I will flee._

_I wish you luck my friend._

_What move are you going to use?_

_I think Leaf Tornado. It's powerful enough to look as if you were knocked out in one hit. However the effect on you will be low and so you must act like you are in pain._

_I understand My Lady, and please forgive me._

_No need to apologise, I understand you are helpless._

_Thank you._

_Let us start._

Lucario had translated the whole of the conversation to Ash and co whereas Giovanni looked confused. However as soon as Rhyperior gave another roar he smiled evilly.

'Rhyperior, start with a Rock Smash. Crush the little thing to pulp.'

Rhyperior began to charge it's attack but a Leaf Tornado hit it. It didn't hurt to Rhyperior but he gave out a few roars of anguish and pretended to faint.

Everyone cheered and Giovanni was shocked. Zainab transformed back and went to the others.

'Giovanni I hope you keep your promise.'

Giovanni admitted defeat and the grunt as well as himself retreated.

Zainab casted another worried look to Pikachu, took her into her own hands and asked Mew to teleport to the pokemon centre. Nurse Joy immediately treated Pikachu and the group were back to normal.

**Two Days Later...**

'Come on everyone, let's go and see who we are up against,' Zainab screamed. She had ran excitedly into Ash and friends room and the sight that met her was frustrating. Everyone was asleep. She had tried to wake them up but there was nothing she could do. Then she came up with a plan.

'Pikachu, try a thunder on everyone.' Zainab smirked as she watched everyone asleep get woken up and shocked by her Pikachu. Lucario was by her side and when they saw everyone hit by the attack they all started to roll on the floor with laughter.

'ZAINAB!' everyone shouted angrily. Zainab was too busy rolling around on the floor laughing with Lucario to take much notice.

The others didn't find it very funny. Nevertheless, five minutes later and they were racing to the foyer of the pokemon centre.

'Everyone please gather round the screen to find out your next opponents,' Nurse Joy called out through the microphone and there was a rush to get to the front. The screen lit up and all the trainers were shuffled. After a minute the faces turned over and everyone scanned the screen to find themselves.

'Hey look Zainab, I found you. You're battling Damien Lewis tomorrow afternoon.' Ash said.

Zainab froze when she heard the name and looked at Lucario beside her. She was concerned about him.

'Erm Zainab... Are you listening?' Gary said waving his hand in front of her face. Zainab blinked and looked around at everyone. They were all crowded around her concerned.

'Come on Lucario, let's go and train,' Zainab said determined to show this loser opponent what she was made of.

As soon as she was about to walk out, a voice she didn't want to hear, called her name.

'Hey, are you Zainab Alam?' Damien shouted.

Zainab turned around with a mad look on her face. 'What do you want Damien?'

Everyone in the pokemon centre was silent and looking at the two.

'Well, I want to ask whether... Hang on a minute you look awfully familiar.'

Zainab, trying to keep her composure, snarled. 'Do I now?! Well why don't you say hello to my Lucario!' she smirked.

Damien looked at Lucario.

'Hang on a minute, this Lucario looks awfully familiar.'

Zainab snapped at that moment. 'IS IT BECAUSE THIS IS THE RIOLU YOU LEFT FOR DEAD AND I RESCUED IT AND SAVED IT?! YOU ARE A PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A TRAINER, ABANDONING THIER POKEMON BECAUSE IT WAS WEAK!' Zainab roared loudly in anger.

Damien started to laugh. Everyone gasped and Zainab lunged for his neck, but was held back by Ash and Gary.

'Zainab, it's not worth it.' Ash said looking at Damien disgustedly.

Gary and Ash dragged back Zainab who was writhing around trying to escape. She wanted to kill the trainer. Lucario walked over to Zainab and calmed her down.

'Well look at that! Lucario, how are you old buddy? How about coming with me instead of a trainer with anger management issues?' Damien extended his hand out to Lucario.

Zainab growled and looked over at Lucario. He was trembling and suddenly a rush of images passed through her mind. Whips, beating up, rocks thrown at him, attacked by all the pokemon at the same time, left for dead on a mountain...

It was too much for Zainab. She charged up her aura and fired an aura sphere at Damien. He flew back and crashed into the wall. Zainab walked over to him and started to punch every bit of him she could lay her hands on.

Ash and Gary ran over to Zainab to stop her but were blasted back by her aura. Misty walked over to them and helped them up.

'What are we going to do? Zainab's rage can't be controlled.'

Ash looked over at Lucario who was trembling still. He knelt down and spoke to him.

'Lucario, you are the only one who can stop Zainab. Please stop her. She's going to lose herself in her own rage.'

Lucario looked up and stared at Ash. He knew what to do. He rushed over to Zainab and took out Chikorita's poke ball releasing her.

_Chikorita you need to put Zainab to sleep. Use your sleep powder. She is being consumed by darkness._

_Lucario what happened?_

_No time to explain, hurry up._

_Ok._

Chikorita used sleep powder and although Zainab tried to fight it she succumbed to sleep and fell to the floor unconscious.

Pikachu ran over to her friend quickly and Ash carried Zainab back to the room.

Chikorita glared at Damien and used her Vine Whip to tie him up. Nurse Joy came and rang Officer Jenny up and ten minutes later Damien was taken away to the police station to be charged with treason.

Zainab stirred and felt herself on something warm and comfy. Opening her eyes, she sat up in the bed and looked around her. 'Man my head hurts!' Zainab muttered with her head in her hands.

_Glad to see you're awake, _came a voice at the side of her and saw Pikachu happily jump into her lap and nuzzling against her.

The door burst open and Ash came rushing in. He saw Zainab was awake and ran over to her. Everyone else followed in along with Lucario and Suicune.

_Master you did not have to do that for me_ Lucario said bowing low. Zainab shook her head and got up. She went up to Lucario and put a hand on his shoulder.

'It's not your fault Lucario. If it is anyone's fault then it is Damien.' Zainab angrily growled at the name as she said it.

'Zainab what is your problem with Damien?' Misty asked curiously. Everyone else nodded.

'Well sit down everyone. I'll retell the tale for you for the last time ever. Well it all began...'

**Flashback**

_Zainab and Pikachu were walking along the path to get to Goldenrod. They were chatting along and Suicune was padding alongside them. Suddenly they heard a cry and a few Pidgeotto flew over to Zainab and bowed. _

'_My Lady, we need your help.'_

'_What happened?' _

'_We were flying through the air and came to a clearing where we rested in a tree. We saw a trainer training his pokemon but somehow his aura is not good. We need you to investigate the matter.'_

_Zainab turned to Suicune who nodded._

'_Zainab we need to see this trainer and is he has dark aura then it is not good.' Zainab nodded and turned back to the Pidgeotto._

'_Lead me to the clearing.' Pidgeotto nodded and took off with the three of them giving chase. They came to the clearing and Zainab, Suicune and Pikachu jumped up into a tree and sat on a branch to survey the training._

_The trainer had brought out all his pokemon but they were all glaring at a Riolu. The next words he spoke shocked everyone in the tree._

'_Alright everyone, save this guy from misery and give him a quick death. Everyone fire your best attacks at him.'_

_All the pokemon started to power up and Zainab saw the Riolu was already battered up. He couldn't take much more and Zainab became angry. She leapt down from the tree and stood between the pokemon and Riolu. Suicune landed next to her trainer and growled at everyone. The pokemon all stopped their attacks and looked at their trainer._

'_Who are you?'_

'_I am Zainab, a pokemon trainer. And you?'_

'_I am Damien Lewis, a pokemon trainer too.'_

'_You should be ashamed at yourself trying to kill a pokemon. You don't seem like a pokemon trainer. I feel pity for your pokemon.'_

_Riolu clung to Zainab's leg and was scared at what his trainer was about to do._

'_That Riolu is a weakling and the best thing to do is to set him free so that he doesn't suffer.'_

_Zainab snarled and Pikachu was sparking. Suicune growled too and Damien spotted her._

'_Hey I know. I'll trade that weakling of a Riolu with your Suicune.'_

'_No thanks, Suicune is my friend and will remain that way. However I will be taking you Riolu. You don't deserve such an awesome pokemon,' Zainab smiled kindly down at Riolu who was surprised that this trainer was showering him with love when he was no one to him._

'_If you want to leave then let's have a battle. One-on-one. If you win you can keep Riolu, but if I win then Suicune is mine.'_

_Zainab smirked._

'_Fine but it's your loss,' Zainab said and took her place on a battle field._

'_Go Rhyperior,' Damien yelled and out came a rock rhinoceros. He roared and then took a battle stance._

'_Suicune, are you ready to kick his butt?' Suicune nodded._

'_Let's do this Zainab. I want payback for what he had inflicted upon Riolu,' Suicune shouted fiercely and Zainab nodded._

'_Rhyperior, horn attack,' Damien shouted._

'_Suicune, bubblebeam,' Zainab said and Rhyperior was stopped in his track by a torrent of bubble. He fainted and Suicune hadn't even taken a hit._

'_I can't believe that you are a pokemon trainer and you haven't even trained them properly. You make me sick,' Zainab spat and with that she took Riolu into her arms, Pikachu clambered up her arm and they sat on Suicune._

'_Suicune, get to the pokemon centre as fast as you can,' Zainab shouted and they were gone._

**End of Flashback**

'And so Riolu decided to join,' Zainab said.

Everyone looked over at Lucario and smiled. Zainab carried on, 'Me and Lucario are tied together by our bond of aura and so we make a powerful team,' and she saw a smile on Lucario. She smiled and hugged Lucario tightly.

Suddenly Lucario started to cry and Zainab held him tightly. She wanted him to let it all out as he hadn't even done it yet. Soon Lucario calmed down and Zainab recalled him to it's poke ball so it could rest.

'But Zainab there is one thing I don't understand? How can you understand pokemon?'

Zainab smiled. 'Well since I am Arceus' daughter, I can understand every pokemon. Every pokemon also know I am Arceus' daughter and the next ruler of the pokemon world and so they all respect me and so every time I walk into a room all of the pokemon there look at me in acknowledgement.'

Everyone stared and then laughed. Suddenly her pokedex beeped and she saw a message.

'what was that Zainab?' Ash asked.

'Oh Nurse Joy sent me my opponent as Damien was sent to jail. It's a guy called Tobias.'

Everyone looked at Ash as his expression hardened.

'What happened?'

'Tobias was the reason I lost in the Sinnoh Tournament and he used two legendary pokemon, a Darkrai and a Latios. It took six of my pokemon to defeat them and he may even have more legendaries.'

Zainab thought for a moment and then she looked at everyone with a grin on her face.

'Well he hasn't met me yet. Wait till he sees my pokemon. I'll win this match for me, my pokemon and for you Ash,' Zainab said and walked over to Ash. She pecked him on the lips and she waved to the others.

'I'm going to train,' she called and left the room.

Everyone looked at Ash who was blushing but soon replaced that with a smirk.

'Tobias won't know what hit him,' Ash thought with a smile. His thoughts were now residing on his girlfriend.

'Zainab, I love you.'


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Zainab looked up at the small pokemon that had padded up to her. Zainab smiled and took out a pouch from her pocket.

'Now Vulpix, are you sure? I know you are very strong but I just need to ask your opinion on this.'

_Zainab I would love to evolve and grow some more tails. I know I can become even stronger as well if I evolve,_ Vulpix said.

'Okay then, here you go,' Zainab said and took out a Fire-stone. She placed in on the ground and Vulpix jumped onto it. After a few seconds, a Ninetales stood proudly and pounced onto Zainab. She giggled as Ninetales licked her all over.

Zainab thought back to her baby Vulpix who had evolved for her. She had met a mate in a forest and decided to go with him to live a peaceful life. It was a very tearful departure but Zainab was promised that Ninetales would come whenever she was needed and would be the babies' grandmother.

Zainab smiled and then she let out a whistle. Immediately everyone came to her side.

'Well everyone, tomorrow we have to face Tobias and from what I have heard he is very strong. He has a Latios and a Darkrai. So I need to pick the team out. There will only be six of you as it is six-on-six battle. So my choices are: Mew, Latias, Suicune, Pikachu, Lucario and Ninetales.'

And so all the pokemon and Zainab continued to train for the battle

_The next day..._

**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first battle in the top-16 round. These will be six-on-six battles and first up is a man who is famous for his Darkrai and Latios. Please welcome Tobias Sinclair.**

There was a round of applause.

**And his opponent is the beautiful Zainab Alam. She swept through the preliminaries without losing a single pokemon. Please welcome her.**

There was a roar and louder clapping as Zainab entered the battlefield. She was obviously the favourite to win. Pikachu was perched on her shoulder and they looked over at Tobias who was smirking.

In the audience were the rest of the group and they were nervous about this battle and wondered what the outcome would be. Zainab was strong but was she strong enough to beat Tobias?

**This is a six-on-six battle, and substitutions are allowed. There is no time limit. Begin!**

'Go Darkrai,' Tobias declared and threw a poke ball. Darkrai looked over at Zainab in surprise and bowed deeply.

_My Lady. It is an honour to be battling against you._

Zainab nodded and shouted 'I choose you Lucario,' and Lucario came out of his poke ball and took a defensive stance.

'Darkrai, use Dark Void,' Tobias said smirking but Zainab knew a counter.

'Lucario, dodge using Extremespeed and then use Aura Sphere,' Zainab shouted and although Darkrai tried to land a hit Lucario was faster and was firing Aura Spheres. Zainab could see Darkrai becoming tired so she used the opportunity.

'Lucario jump up and use Bone Rush,' Zainab shouted and everyone watched as Lucario took a huge leap and summoned a staff of aura, which hit Darkrai at a high speed due to the momentum of gathering speed.

Lucario jumped out of the way and Darkrai was still standing. Zainab was frustrated and could see Lucario beginning to tire.

'Let's end it with Dark Pulse Darkrai,' Tobias shouted and a dark energy hit Lucario. He staggered back and shook his head.

'Lucario use Dragon Rush at full power,' Zainab shouted and Lucario fired up its attack.

'Darkrai you use Dark Pulse too at full power,' Tobias shouted and there was a clash and a huge explosion. Everyone held their breath and they saw both pokemon standing.

Both Lucario and Darkrai were still standing however they were tired.

'Tobias you should call back Darkrai it looks exhausted,' Zainab shouted worried about the condition of Darkrai. Tobias however shook his head.

'Darkrai can still fight so use Shadow Ball,' Tobias said ruthlessly.

'Aura Shield and then some Aura Sphere's Lucario,' Zainab said desperately and watched as the shadow ball bounced off the shield and Lucario shot an aura sphere at Darkrai knocking it out.

**Tobias' Darkrai has been knocked out for the first time ever folks. This is amazing. Lucario and Zainab win the round. Trainer, please send out your next pokemon.**

Ash and the others were amazed that Lucario was such a powerful pokemon.

'Well that was unexpected,' Brock said.

'Tell me about it,' Misty added.

'I'm so proud of Zainab,' Gary said and they all nodded. However Ash was worried. This was just the beginning of the battle.

'Lucario, return for a rest,' Zainab said and Lucario was zapped back. She smiled and looked up at Tobias who smiled.

'You're a pretty good trainer Zainab but this next pokemon will blow you away,' Tobias called out and out came Latios.

'Just as I thought, but bring it on. Time for you to meet its counterpart,' Zainab smiled and called out Latias.

Everyone was in awe at the sight of the two legendaries and Zainab grinned at the shocked expression on Tobias' face.

_I'm honoured to meet you My Lady as well as my sister, _Latios called back and bowed again. Everyone was shocked and Zainab quickly nodded.

_Well prepare to lose brother. _Latias called and Zainab giggled.

**Begin the battle.**

'Latios Aerial Ace,' Tobias called and Latios zoomed towards Latias quickly.

'Counter with double team Latias,' Zainab called and multiple copies of Latias surrounded Latios and he missed.

'Now Latias, use your Aerial Ace,' Zainab called and Latios was hit my multiple copies.

'Now use Quick Attack followed by Dragon Rage,' Zainab called and watched as Latias scored a direct hit.

'We won't give up Latios use Luster Purge,' Tobias called and Latias crashed to the ground due to the force of the attack.

'Latias are you okay?' Zainab called worriedly.

_I'm fine and I'm angry!_

Zainab smirked and turned back to face Tobias.

'Well I can't help you now,' she called and Tobias was confused.

'What do you mean?'

'You just made Latias angry and the wrath of a dragon isn't a pretty sight!'

Everyone watched as Latias came and unleashed the strongest Dragon Pulse ever.

'Latios dodge,' Tobias called and Latios managed to dodge it, however its wing got singed.

'Latios use Dragon Claw,' Tobias called.

'Latias, you use Dragon Claw too,' Zainab said and both dragons clashed in the centre of the field. However due to Latios being bigger he got the edge and Latias was hit.

'Latias use Steel Wing,' Zainab called and Latios was hit by a steel wing in his face.

Tobias growled. He had never been defeated before and wouldn't let it happen. He began to calculate a strategy and smiled at how ruthless it was.

'Latios use Twister,' Tobias called and everyone gasped angrily.

'What's wrong Brock?' Misty asked as Brock made an angry movement.

'The attack he is going to use is a forbidden attack. It kills whatever pokemon uses it as well as its opponent.'

Everyone gasped but Ash started laughing.

'What's so funny?'

'Look down there at the battle field,' Ash said and everyone looked to where he was pointing and saw Latios had fainted on the field.

Everyone sighed in relief.

**Latios is unable to battle. This is a historic moment as two legendaries have been knocked out in one battle. The round goes to Zainab and Latias.**

'We did it Latias,' Zainab shouted happily and Latias zoomed to Zainab and they hugged, Latias squealing delightfully.

Tobias sighed and returned Latios. However he did have another pokemon and he was about to use it now as he had no choice. Either this pokemon wipes out all of his opponent's pokemon or he has lost.

'Dragonite come on out,' Tobias called and out came his third most powerful pokemon.

Zainab returned Latias and turned to Pikachu.

'Ready?'

_You bet. I need to kill some time and what perfect way that to knock out a Dragonite._

Zainab chuckled and Pikachu bounded onto the field, cheeks sparking with power.

Ash and the others were laughing.

'No way is Dragonite going to beat Pikachu. She is the most powerful pokemon in Zainab's team,' Gary said rolling on his seat with laughter.

**Let the match begin.**

'Dragonite use thunderpunch,' Tobias called and Dragonite sped forward.

'Pikachu dodge it with agility and hit it right back with Iron Tail,' Zainab said.

Dragonite missed and Pikachu jump up and delivered an Iron Tail straight on the head. Dragonite howled in anguish.

'Now Pikachu use Close Combat,' and Pikachu sped forward and began punching and kicking the dragon at a fast rate. Everyone was astonished at the speed. Tobias however was unamused.

'Grab the rat and throw it,' Tobias snarled and Dragonite threw Pikachu into the wall. Pikachu squealed and everyone watched as it slammed into the wall.

Zainab was surprised at the ruthlessness of Tobias and snarled.

'Come on Pikachu, jump back in with Volt Tackle,' Zainab pleaded and Pikachu nodded. Golden aura surrounded the mouse as it dashed forward but it was met with a Dragon Breath attack. However they were even and both Pikachu and Dragonite flew back.

Pikachu stood wearily up and saw Dragonite do the same. She gritted her teeth.

'Pikachu, use Quick Attack to get onto Dragonite's back,' Zainab said and Pikachu smirked at the plan she was formulated. With every ounce of strength Pikachu used a Quick Attack and launched itself onto Dragonite.

'Dragonite use Dragon Claw,' Tobias instructed and Dragonite swung at Pikachu making the mouse fall back.

'Use Double Team,' and Pikachu split into thousands of copies of itself. Dragonite was confused and suddenly electricity sparked from his body making it hard for Dragonite to move.

'Static,' Zainab thought happily and then she was ready to deliver the final blow.

'Pikachu jump onto its back,' and due to the confusion of the Double Team Pikachu managed to jump onto Dragonite.

'Take to the skies Dragonite and shake it off,' Tobias called out and Dragonite took off. However Zainab could sense Pikachu with its aura.

'Pikachu thunder full power,' Zainab screamed and there was a flash and Dragonite came tumbling down. Pikachu was holding on but as soon as it was near ground used Quick Attack to land safely on the ground.

Dragonite stood up snarling.

'Dragonite use flamethrower,' Tobias called and Pikachu looked on as the flames headed towards her.

'Pikachu use Return,' Zainab said with a smirk and a huge explosion occurred as the two attacks collided.

The smoke cleared and both pokemon were still standing. Suddenly they both fell to the floor fainted.

**Pikachu and Dragonite are unable to battle. It is a tie. We will have a short break now as Tobias had lost three pokemon and Zainab still has five. What an exciting battle this has been!**

Zainab walked over to Pikachu and scooped her up in her arms. Pikachu opened her eyes and looked weakly up at the trainer.

_I'm sorry Zainab. I failed._

'Pikachu you were amazing and that Dragonite was a tough one. Let's get some rest why don't you,' Zainab said kindly to the pokemon and they both walked off, Zainab using aura to heal most of Pikachu wounds.

Zainab looked over to Tobias. 'Bring it on. I'm going to beat you for everyone, especially Pikachu and Ash,' Zainab thought before she handed Nurse Joy Pikachu and headed to the locker room.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Zainab sighed as she sat in the locker room waiting for the break to end. No doubt Tobias was coming up with ruthless plans. She was shocked how brutally Pikachu had been slammed into the wall and couldn't help but shudder what would have happened if Pikachu hadn't been through the extra training she had given her.

The door opened and Pikachu scampered in and jumped into her lap.

_Zainab I was healed super fast and then I escaped to come to watch the rest of your match, _Pikachu said excitedly and Zainab frowned to her.

'Pikachu you needed to rest and you decided to come and watch me instead. That's wrong,' Zainab said.

_I'm fine Zainab, but please let me watch your match, _Pikachu said pleading.

'But you could watch it on the screen.'

_Well your shoulder is the comfiest spot ever,' _Pikachu said trying to flatter Zainab but it wasn't working.

'Okay but as soon as the match is over then you need to go back to the pokemon centre and rest or I will put you in your poke ball.

Pikachu gulped and shook her head.

_I will. _Pikachu was defeated and Zainab smiled but then proceeded to scratch Pikachu behind the ear where she liked it. Pikachu let out the occasional 'Chaa', and Zainab began to grow more nervous.

The door opened again and Ash stepped into the room. Zainab looked up surprised and Pikachu jumped off her lap. Ash walked over to Zainab.

'You're doing brilliant. Most of Tobias' strong pokemon have been wiped out.'

Zainab didn't say anything in case she puked and nodded.

'What's wrong?' Ash asked concerned.

'Just nervous. Did you see what he did by using ruthless tactics? He almost killed Pikachu!' Zainab said nervously.

'I know what you need,' Ash began and leaned forward gently placing his lips on Zainab's. They kissed and embraced each other for a few minutes and broke away. Zainab was blushing and she smiled. She felt more confident and knew that she could win.

The red light lit up on the door and this signalled the match to resume. Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder and the three of them walked towards the battle field. Ash hugged Zainab and went back to his seat.

'Is Zainab okay?' Misty asked.

'She's a bit nervous but I cheered her up,' Ash said shrugging and sat down.

Everyone smirked. 'Sure Ash, did you enjoy it?' Gary teased Ash and Ash raised his eyebrow.

'Really Gary,' Ash said.

'Wow, Zainab sure has an effect on you if you start acting this maturely,' Brock joked and Ash shrugged.

'She's amazing,' Ash thought and everyone turned back to the match.

_Hey Zainab, you nervous? _Pikachu asked as Zainab acted weirdly.

'Yeah I'm fine Pikachu.' Zainab sighed.

_Don't worry, these last three pokemon will kick his butt,_ Pikachu said confidently.

They walked out onto the field and there was a massive cheer. The audience were excited about the match.

**Welcome back everyone. Trainers choose your pokemon.**

Tobias inclined their heads towards Zainab as a sign of respect and they released their pokemon. Pikachu hopped to the floor and sat there, determined to obey Zainab. There was no chance she would ever go in her poke ball and she hoped she would get a nice big bowl of food as a reward.

'Go Groudon,' Tobias called and everyone gasped.

'He has another legendary?' Zainab thought and shook her head, clearing it.

'Go Suicune,' Zainab called and Suicune gracefully took to the battle field. Everyone cheered as Suicune appeared, as she had battled before and had become the favourite.

_Hello brother, _Suicune called growling.

_Sister, why have you been caught? I thought you despised humans, _Groudon called back.

_Well my trainer is a friend to me whereas you are merely a tool._

_Do not talk about my trainer like that!_

_Well in case you haven't noticed my trainer is actually part human part Celebi and she is also A-_

_Arceus' Daughter! _Groudon stared in disbelief at Zainab and Zainab waved back.

**Begin the match, Suicune versus Groudon.**

'Groudon Earthquake and then Lava Surf,' Tobias called out ruthlessly.

Zainab stared in disbelief at Tobias' dirty tactics. There was hissing and booing from the audience as everyone's favourite to win was Zainab.

'Jump and then use Aqua Jet combined with Bubble Beam when Groudon's disorientated,' Zainab called.

There was a massive tremor as Groudon jumped and then came crashing to the ground. Suicune jumped up off the ground as soon as Groudon rushed to the ground and shot off in an Aqua Jet with bubbles powering the point of contact.

Zainab quickly picked up Pikachu off the ground and felt the full force of the attack. She stumbled and fell to her knees due to the force but Tobias had jumped and dodged too.

The audience stood up in concern as Zainab fell and Ash and the others were horrified that the attack was meant for the trainer as well as the pokemon. The referee ran over and helped Zainab up.

_Are you ok? _Pikachu asked.

'I'm fine,' Zainab said, gritting her teeth as she felt pain shoot up in her legs. She fell back onto one knee.

Ash was struggling against Brock's restraint as he tried to rush to the battlefield to help Zainab. He calmed down and sat on his seat.

'Talk about playing dirtily,' Gary said shaking his head.

'I'm gonna kill him,' Ash said through his teeth angrily.

'But I think someone is going to beat you to it,' Misty said as she pointed at Latias, Lucario and Pikachu who were glaring at Tobias. Latias and Lucario had come out of their poke balls and Latias supported Zainab, who had leant against her in support. Her legs felt like jelly due to the attack.

**Look at this folks. Zainab's pokemon have come out of the poke ball to help support her. It was a ruthless attack aimed for both the trainer and pokemon so no doubt Officer Jenny will be having a talk with this young man. Anyway, let the match continue.**

Suicune hit Groudon and he staggered backwards. Suicune landed on her paws and then leapt over to Zainab concerned.

_Are you okay Zainab? You seem to be struggling to stand._ Suicune asked.

'I don't know what happened but I can't use stand up. My legs feel like jelly but I will win the match.'

_Zainab you're being stubborn_ Pikachu said.

'Come on Suicune, let's win this,' Zainab said, 'besides I have Latias here to help,' Zainab smiled and Suicune nodded.

Suicune leapt back onto the field and faced Groudon.

'Suicune use Aurora Beam,' Zainab called and Groudon fell to the floor.

'Now Groudon, show them your power and use Flamethrower followed by Stone Edge,' Tobias shouted.

'Suicune blast all the rocks back with Bubble Beam,' Zainab shouted as jagged rocks were heading towards Suicune.

Suicune stopped them in their tracks and Groudon sent flames towards Suicune. Suicune was hit and the crowd booed.

'Come one Suicune, show them your power and finish with Surf,' Zainab urged and Suicune struggled to get up.

'Groudon use Earthquake now Suicune is down,' Tobias called smirking and Zainab widened her eyes in horror.

'Suicune, get up quickly,' Zainab said. Groudon jumped up and came rushing to the floor. Zainab turned around.

'Lucario return,' Zainab said and Lucario was inside his poke ball. She scooped up Pikachu and felt the tremors in her legs again when the attack hit. She fell to the floor and her legs were killing her. Latias looked at Zainab and helped her up. As Zainab tried to stand up she yelped and fell to her knees.

Zainab looked at Suicune and saw her knocked out on the floor.

'Suicune,' Zainab said worriedly and despite the pain in her legs she forced herself to walk over to Suicune. Zainab fell to her knees and brought Suicune to her. Suicune looked up and Zainab looked back at her.

'Suicune you were amazing, return,' Zainab whispered and she returned Suicune.

She walked back over to the trainer's box and heard the commentator.

**Suicune is knocked out by a major Earthquake attack, injuring Zainab even more. The crowd are not happy but will Zainab be defeated. Trainer, send out your next pokemon.**

'Go Ninetales,' Zainab called and Ninetales appeared looking powerful.

'Groudon can take this pipsqueak out easily,' Tobias said laughing mockingly and Zainab was getting angry that he mocked her friend.

'I'll show you our power,' Zainab said angrily. 'Ninetales use Double Team,' Zainab said and there were 10 copies of Ninetales on the field surrounding Groudon.

'Now use Fire Spin,' Zainab called.

'Groudon, use Earthquake,' Tobias called, but was stopped in his words and Groudon fell to the floor after being consumed in flames. He didn't move.

**Groudon is unable to battle, Zainab and Ninetales are the victors. Choose your next pokemon.**

Tobias snarled. He had lost four pokemon and all his legendaries. He was down to his tow last but weak pokemon, which he would lose the match against.

'Come on out Sceptile,' Tobias called and Zainab snorted.

'Ninetales end with Quick Attack into Overheat,' Zainab called and Ninetales moved with such speed that Sceptile was caught off. Ninetales appeared behind Sceptile and fired the fire attack. It was a direct hit and Sceptile fell over, defeated.

**And it looks like Zainab has made a come back folks. She has defeated Sceptile in a few seconds. Choose your last pokemon.**

'Ninetales return,' Zainab called and Ninetales vanished.

'Go Gyarados,' Tobias called and a shiny red Gyarados appeared.

'You are not going to beat my last pokemon Tobias,' Zainab called and Tobias smirked.

'Don't be too sure,' Tobias said cockily.

Tobias laughed thinking it would be another Bulbasaur or something. His Gyarados was strong enough to compensate for not being a legendary. But little did he know he was so wrong!

'Mother of all pokemon, come out and battle for me.' Zainab called and out came... Mew. The silence in the stadium was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Mew was in the stadium.

The whole stadium then roared so loudly it could be heard in Unova.

**Oh My God... MEW IS IN THE STADIUM! Zainab Alam has a Mew.**

Tobias was gobsmacked and couldn't believe it. But he wouldn't back off. Mew wasn't even that powerful.

'Gyarados use Hydro Pump,' Tobias called and was surprised as Gyarados wouldn't move.

_Hello Mother, _Gyarados said trembling.

_Hello son, I am ashamed that you are battling with this man. He is a monster. He caused a lot of pain to my trainer and I am not impressed. _Mew shook her head sternly.

Gyarados stood still and then fainted in fright.

**Gyarados had forfeited so Zainab win's the match.**

Everyone cheered until Tobias screamed and ran over to Zainab tackling her to the ground. Zainab was so surprised she was winded.

He threw a few punches at Zainab's face and she felt angry. She blasted him back with her aura but he scrambled back up and ran back at Zainab. He kicked her in the stomach and she fell to the floor with pain. He punched her again when she stood up and then she fell onto her knees grunting with pain.

She saw security tackling Tobias to the floor and saw Ash trying to get to her but was held off by security as the audience tried to attack Tobias.

Pikachu scampered over to her and she fell towards the floor. She was about to hit the floor but a pair of strong hands caught her. She looked blearily up at her saviour but darkness overcame her and she fell unconscious.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi guys. After a review from one of my readers, I have decided to write author notes'. This is my first time on fanfiction so please don't be too harsh ****.**

**Anyway, we are back with a new chapter after Tobias ruthlessly attacked Zainab after the battle. If you have any suggestions then just message me.**

**Hope you enjoy...**

Chapter 33

Zainab groaned as she opened her eyes. Her eyes were blinded by the white walls of the hospital. She blinked a few times and then her eyes focused back again. She looked around and the room was deserted.

She tried to sit up but winced and placed her hand on her stomach. It felt bandaged up and Zainab sighed. This was the third time she was in the hospital and it sucked. She remembered the match and how Tobias had attacked her after losing. She remembered the large hands catching her before she fainted.

A Chansey walked into the room as Zainab was trying to get out of bed. Zainab looked up and saw a furious Chansey. She gulped. Chansey let out a shrill call and Zainab winced as she still had a throbbing headache. Nurse Joy ran into the room followed by Pikachu. She jumped onto the bed and into her arms.

Zainab smiled. 'Hey Pikachu,' she said weakly.

_Zainab are you okay? The scum bag will pay for what he has done, _Pikachu said darkly.

'I'm fine Pikachu. How long was I out?' Zainab asked Nurse Joy.

'Five hours,' Nurse Joy said. She bustled around and checked Zainab thoroughly. She left to get some more ointment.

'What happened?' Zainab asked.

_Well as soon as you were attacked, the crowd went mad. Ash ran forward but the police blocked everyone off from the field as the crowd was having a riot. Security guards tackled Tobias to the floor and you fainted. Lance, the dragon master, caught you as you were about to hit the floor and carried you here to the hospital. Everyone is outside waiting for you. You suffered a few broken ribs and a knock to the head._

Zainab looked surprised and saw Pikachu look a bit guilty.

'What's wrong Pikachu?'

_I didn't try and save you. I didn't want to risk hitting you as well so I stood there like a coward. I don't deserve to be your friend. _Pikachu looked at Zainab with tears in her eyes.

'Pikachu its fine. I didn't expect it; neither did any of the others. I know you were concerned about me.' Zainab took Pikachu into her arms and cuddled her closely. Pikachu felt happier and then snuggled down next to Zainab. Zainab leant back and closed her eyes. However she felt dizzy and shook it off.

Ash was shaking in anger outside in the waiting room. He was so angry he could kill. Pikachu sat next to him consoling Ash and the others were sat down worried. Zainab had been unconscious for five hours.

Lance stepped up to Ash.

'Ash, are you ok?'

Ash looked at Lance and nodded.

'I'm fine Lance, just angry. How can he be such a coward and not face losing? He nearly killed Zainab,' Ash said angrily.

'I know what you mean,' Gary said darkly, leaning against the wall.

'I just hope Zainab's fine,' Misty added and they all nodded.

'She's probably better than those lot,' Lance said and pointed to all Zainab's pokemon who were sat in a corner with a sad look on their face. Lance walked over to them.

'Guys no need to be sad. Zainab is going to be fine,' Lance said cheerily.

The pokemon looked up.

'Anyway you know how she is. From as long as I can remember she never holds a grudge with her pokemon. She loves you all. She understands that this was a surprise attack. There was nothing you could have done in the first place so cheer up,' Lance continued and the pokemon looked at him surprised. However they didn't feel any better.

Lance chuckled and took a seat next to Brock. However he was a bit worried.

'Hey Lance, how do you know Zainab?' Brock asked.

'Well I was watching the battle from the VIP room in the stadium. Mr Goodshow invited all the Elite's from each region. I know Zainab as she is champion of Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Johto. We also took down all the criminal teams together. She is such a good friend of mine and a powerful trainer. I watched Tobias after Gyarados had forfeited and Riley was concerned as he felt that he wasn't giving off good vibes. As soon as he tackled Zainab to the floor, I immediately sprinted into the battle but I couldn't reach them in time and stop them. I was worried as Zainab was using her aura and when she get's angry like she was, it's too dangerous, so I caught Zainab before she fainted and we all rushed here.'

Everyone was listening so hard they didn't hear Nurse Joy come up to them.

'Zainab is finally awake, you may see her.'

Ash rushed into the room ecstatic and saw Zainab on the bed with Pikachu beside her. Zainab was scratching Pikachu who looked relaxed and happy. He stopped as he saw her looking grumpy and there was a frown on her face.

'Hey Zainab, how are you sweetie?' Ash asked and pecked her cheek. She looked at him pouting.

'Can you believe it? I have to stay here for another day when I could be out training or spending time with you.' Zainab was pouting and Ash laughed.

'What's so funny?' she asked a bit too innocently. Ash gulped.

'Well?' Zainab asked again but she was starting to sound threatening. At that point everyone else came in.

'Hi guys,' Zainab said pouting.

'I take it you have to stay here for another day or too,' Brock asked amused at the look on Zainab's face.

'Yes and I could be training or watching a film,' Zainab said. She huffed and crossed her arms. Pikachu giggled.

'Well well well, if it isn't Zainab Alam?' Lance asked stepping out of the shadows.

'Lance, how are you?' Zainab asked.

'I could be better and doing better stuff but I have to stay around and save you instead,' Lance said teasingly.

'Whatever, but don't think I am indebted to you cos I ain't,' Zainab declared. Lance chuckled and flicked her.

'Whatever Zainy-wainy. You know you will always need me to rescue you... a damsel in distress. I can't believe you are the champion of four different regions and you still act like a child,' Lance said and Zainab narrowed her eyes.

She started to advance on Lance who was backing away from the look she had in her eyes. 'What did you say?' she hissed. He gulped. The next minute he was on the floor as Zainab sent an aura sphere at him.

'I told you to never call me that,' Zainab hissed and she turned around back to the others.

'Don't worry, he will recover. I have done this like loads of time on him,' Zainab replied to the shocked looks on the others and Pikachu snickered. Lance groaned and stood up.

Both of them stood up and then greeted each other their normal way, a hand shake and then bumped their fist together.

Zainab looked around for a minute and then asked, 'where are my pokemon?' Lance pointed to the corner and Zainab saw them in the corner of the room with guilty looks on their faces. She sighed and made to get out of bed but Ash stopped her.

'Where do you think you are going?' Ash asked and Zainab looked at him.

'I need to console my pokemon and I can't do this if I am in this stupid bed. NOW ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME GET UP OR NOT?!'

Everyone gulped as Zainab screamed, who was then glaring daggers at Ash. He didn't back down however.

'Well if you must then I'll help you,' Ash said after a few seconds, and then Zainab got up. She winced but shook it off hoping no one saw. Ash saw though and Zainab leant on him. She limped over to the pokemon and sat down on the floor.

Ash went back over to the bed so they could have a moment to themselves.

'Hi everyone, as you can see I'm fine again,' Zainab said cheerily and waved her arms about. She winced in pain though but she didn't show it.

The pokemon looked up and smiled but then they felt guilty again. Zainab decided enough was enough!

'Guys you don't need to feel guilty anymore. It wasn't anyone's fault so there is no need to blame any of you.' Zainab said fiercely.

_But if we had done something to help you wouldn't be in pain, _Ninetales said sadly. The others agreed.

'Pikachu would you come over here?' Zainab called and Pikachu scampered over. Zainab whispered something in her ear and Pikachu smiled.

Pikachu shocked all the pokemon and they looked surprised at the sudden attack.

'Come on guys, you need to snap out of it. I am not blaming anyone and if no one cheers up then I will get out of this tournament.' Zainab stared at them all and then all the pokemon realised that their trainer was right. They were being stupid and their trainer was not angry at all with them. They saw her with a kind smile and realised that there would be no other trainer out there who was this kind to their pokemon. They felt lucky. They all smiled and then launched themselves at Zainab. Zainab fell to the floor laughing as all her pokemon licked and cuddled her.

Zainab sat back up afterwards, wincing slightly and Lucario picked it up through their aura connection. Zainab returned all the pokemon back and before Lucario was, he talked to Zainab.

_I know you are in pain. I feel it in your aura. You need to tell the Nurse otherwise it could get worse, _Lucario was telling Zainab off and Zainab looked guilty.

'I know Lucario but I feel that it will just take time for my injuries to heal that's all,' Zainab reassured Lucario and returned him. Ash helped Zainab back onto the bed and before her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

'This whole ordeal sure took a lot of strength out of her,' Ash said quietly as he watched the sleeping Zainab. Pikachu nodded her head in agreement.

The next day Zainab was is a bad mood. She missed both Gary and Ash's matches although Brock caught it all on camera. She had had a lot of visitors, and now she was watching the matches on Brock's camera.

Ash rushed in after going to check the next matches.

'Hey how are you?' Zainab smiled and pecked Ash on the lips. Pikachu smiled and snuggled more cosily up to Zainab, drifting off into sleep.

'I'm fine, just went to check the new matches but they're not posted yet.'

Zainab sighed and watched as Gary's Arcanine beat a Sceptile. She turned off the camera and placed it on the side of the bed.

Lance walked in with a grim expression on his face. Zainab looked at him in surprise and then he uttered two words that would change the whole of her day.

'They're back.'

**So guys, who do you, think Lance means? Why is Zainab so anxious? Stay tuned to find out.**


End file.
